


Deal's End

by Cameo_Cat



Series: Demon AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demon AU, Demons make good wingmen, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, felinette - Freeform, felix is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Marinette is working on an occult design for Juleka when a stray dodgeball hits her in the face. She bleeds all over her design and through this accidentally summons the demon whose sigil she had been sketching. The demon now cannot leave until a deal has been struck. Unfortunately for both of them Marinette isn’t ready to give up her soul that easily.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV)
Series: Demon AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718566
Comments: 174
Kudos: 774





	1. An Unorthodox Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/613267131321270272/deals-end

There are some deals that should never be struck. No matter how tempting they sound. It can only end up hurting you. There was a saying, if it sounds too good to be true then it is. It was this frame of mind that Marinette held. She would admit she was an optimist but she never once pretended that her dreams could come true with a single wish. Anything in this life, she would have to work for and earn.

Marinette’s dream was to one day grow up to be a famous fashion designer. At fifteen though it was still only a dream but she worked to build her skills and name as much as she could. Taking on commissions and such were just one way hone her abilities. And hopefully one day she would see the fruits of her labor.

At the moment Marinette sat off to the side of the open courtyard where her classmates were playing dodgeball. She was sitting out due to a twisted ankle she incurred running to get to class on time after sleeping in. While she did like a good game she was more than content to sit off to the side and work on a commission for her friend Juleka.

Juleka had always been a more gothic personality and Marinette had known it was only a matter of time until she came to her for something occult-ish. The design was nothing major. A couple patches that Juleka could put on her bag with satanic looking sigils and pentagrams and stuff on them. Personally Marinette steered clear of occult stuff. She liked the aesthetic but the actual practice gave her the heebie jeebies. Oh you’re going to this abandoned asylum where a bunch of people died and playing with a ouija board? Hard pass!

Right now Marinette was trying to sketch the sigil Juleka gave her in her notebook. Different demons had different sigils and Juleka wanted one that wasn’t hugely known like Lucifer or Leviathan. It was either smart thinking or ‘I liked this demon before you’ flexing.

And done! The sigil kinda looked like an abstract butterfly now that Marinette finalized it. Now she just had to work this design onto a patch and--

“Marinette!” Someone shouted.

Marinette looked up just in time to see that bright red rubber ball flying straight at her. She could only blink before it smacked her right in the face with a resounding P’TANG! Or maybe that’s what the noise was. All Marinette could hear was the ringing in her ears as her brain tried to catch up with the hit it just took.

“Holy crap! Marinette, are you alright?” Her friend Alya ran over to check on her. “Kim! What the hell was that?”

“Sorry! I was aiming at Alix but it missed and...oh shit, your nose is bleeding.”

“It is?” Marinette touched her nose and winced. A little smear of blood rubbed off on her hand. She stared down at her notebook and groaned when she saw the splattering of blood on the page. “Perfect.” She ripped the ruined page out and used it stunt the flow of blood.

“Do you need to go to the nurse?” Alya asked, helping Marinette to her feet.

“No, I think I just need to clean up.” Marinette started limping towards the bathroom. “If I see it bruising I’ll head to the nurse.”

The bell for the next class rung and Marinette told Alya to let Ms. Bustier know she was going to be late.

With that Marinette walked into the bathroom and dropped the paper in the trash. She grabbed a couple paper towels to wipe the blood off. The bleeding had been short lived but god did her face hurt. She would probably end up down at the nurse for an ice pack if nothing else. First her ankle now her nose, what else could she hurt before fourth period?

She bent closer to the sink to wash the last of the blood away. When she came back up to dry her face she noticed someone in the mirror behind her. She gave a started yelp and turned around to see who was there.

At first her brain tried to say it was Adrien but the boy standing behind her in the sharp red suit told her different. “Uh hi?” Marinette grabbed a paper towel to wipe her face, “You’re in the girl’s restroom.”

“So it seems.” the boy nodded. The guy was the definition of well-groomed. Perfectly styled blonde hair, not a crease in his clothes, clear skin, and polished shoes. He looked around her age, maybe a little older it was hard to tell. He had one of those faces. And currently it was fixed in a bored expression as he calmly regarded the alarmed girl in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked.

“You summoned me.” Red suit boy replied.

“No. I didn’t ask for anyone.” Marinette started to inch towards the door. “And if I was going to ask for help I would have gotten one of my friends, not...whoever you are.”

“Let me be more clear.” Red suit boy pulled out a wad of paper that Marinette hadn’t seen him holding before. He unfurled it to show the paper Marinette had ripped out of her sketch book and now covered in her blood. “You see this mark you drew here? That’s my mark. See the blood washed all over it? That’s your blood. Ergo, you summoned me.”

The pieces started to fit together but Marinette wasn’t liking the picture. “Are you trying to tell me that you are some kind of demon that I summoned by having a nosebleed on my sketch book?”

“Yes. Exactly that.”

“Nope.” She shook her head, “I think I have a concussion. Yes. That blow to the head created you and I should be getting to the nurse.”

Marinette quickly rushed out of the restroom and started making her way to the nurse. She was down the hall towards the nurse’s station when she saw red suit demon boy in front of her again. “But--” she pointed back towards the restroom, “But you were--how did--?”

“I would really like it if you would stop trying to rationalize me away and accept what you have done.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Obviously,” he gestured to himself, “you did. Or else I wouldn’t be here.”

“I am in too much pain to be dealing with this.” Marinette turned to go back to class. She needed an ice pack but she didn’t want to get closer to the literal demon at the other end of the hall. “Go away and leave me alone!”

He spawned right in front of her again causing her to quickly back up to avoid running into him. That same bored expression lingered on his face. “I’m not leaving.”

“Why not? I didn’t mean to summon you. I cannot believe that something like this is even happening. So please, go back to whatever hellhole you crawled out of and leave me alone.”

“Would if I could but I, unfortunately, cannot.” Demon boy started walking next to her as she ascended the stairs back to class. “You summoned me and so I am bound to you until I have fulfilled my duty.”

“And what duty is that?”

“To strike a deal.”

“Too bad I’m not in the habit of making deals with demons.”

“Not many people are. You’d be surprised how little demons are called upon nowadays. Back in the olden times there wasn’t a single weekend where I could--”

“That all sounds like a lovely history lesson but I have literature class to get back to. Bye.” Marinette strolled into the classroom and firmly closed the door behind her. She sat down at her desk and let out a sigh of relief.

“You alright? Did you go to the nurse?” Alya whispered.

“I’m fine.” Marinette pulled out her notes. “I’m having a long day is all.”

She looked up to see where they were in the lesson and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw demon boy sitting on the teacher’s desk. He was staring directly at her. Marinette gazed around the room but no one else seemed to notice he was there.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go home early? You seem really spaced.” Alya asked, worried.

“It’s going to be a long day.” Marinette muttered, glaring at the unbothered demon.

Marinette’s gaze never left the demon during the entire class. She tried to focus on Ms. Bustier but her attention kept being drawn back to him. He would walk around the room peering at the other students and messing with the lights so they flickered incessantly. She shot him a dirty look which made him stop and he instead started pestering her by talking over Ms. Bustier’s lesson. When class was finally over Marinette told her friends to head on to lunch without her. She needed to have a word with her unwanted guest.

“That was so boring.” The demon boy sighed, “How can you cope with that every day?”

“Why won’t you leave?” Marinette snapped.

“I told you before. I can’t leave until we make a deal. All of which I would have explained from the beginning if you hadn’t insisted on trying to get away from me.”

“You’re a demon! Of course I was trying to get away from you!” Marinette seethed, “Also, am I correct in assuming that no one else can see you but me?”

“Yes. Why? Didn’t like me attending class with you?”

“No. Oddly enough I didn’t.” Marinette sat back down at her desk. It was a good thing no one was here or else she would look insane talking to thin air. “Okay, you’re a demon and you’re bound to me to make a deal. What exactly does that mean?”

“Oh, you’re actually going to let me explain are you?”

“Talk now or else I’ll get a spray bottle full of holy water to spritz you with.”

“Someone’s touchy.” The demon boy shrugged. “I’ll forego all the theatrics and pretty words since I would like to get out of here myself. I am bound to strike a deal with you and I cannot leave until one has been made. Think of it as a wish. Whatever your heart desires I will provide in return for a certain price.”

“Am I right in assuming this price is my eternal soul?”

“I mean depending on what you ask for, yes. Not all deals are equivalent to your soul. Most are but those are usually just the popular ones. Fame, wealth, revenge, etcetera. So tell me, what is it you want most...Magdalene?”

“Marinette.”

“Right. What would you like?”

“I’m not going to make a deal with you.”

“Yes you are. Or else I’ll never leave. So tell me, what do you want?”

“I told you I am not going to make a deal with you! I am not giving up my soul or anything else for what you’re offering.”

“Can we please skip this bit?” He rolled his eyes, “I’ve seen enough people try to hold out from making deals to know that you’re going to end up caving anyway. Now tell me what it is your selfish little heart desires.”

“No!”

“Come on!” he groaned, “I said please. Stop trying to think you can wiggle your way out of this by being stubborn.”

“I’m not making a deal!” Marinette huffed and strode out of the room. “And you can go back to hell!”

He fell into step beside her as she limped her way up to the cafeteria. “How many times do I have to say that I’m not leaving until you get it?”

“I really don’t like you.” She grumbled.

“And here I thought we were getting along so well.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, “Come on love, there has to be something you want. An impossible dream you want to achieve? Revenge on someone who did you wrong? The love of someone far from your reach? Do you not have any goals in life?”

“I have dreams and goals and people I like that don’t like me back but I am not about to cheat to get any of them.” she pushed his arm off of her. “Whatever I get in this life I will earn honestly in my own way in my own time.”

“Satan give me strength, you’re one of _those_ people?” The demon sighed loudly. “You know that all this hard work you’re putting in will most likely go nowhere right? Those dreams that you think are so easy to achieve if you just put in enough elbow grease and strive forward with a can do attitude will crash and burn. Then you end up in the position you are right now. Looking for an easy route to everything you want.”

He stopped her, tickling a finger under her chin. She hadn’t noticed it before but his eyes were grey. Unnaturally so. They almost looked like sparkling silver in the fluorescent light. He grinned with teeth that seemed a tad too sharp to be human. “All you have to do is ask for it and I can make it so.”

“Not today.” she spat, “Not ever.” She walked around him and continued on with her head held high.

The rest of the day her demon lurked in the corner. He wasn’t causing mischief but his eyes never left her the entire time. She could feel them on her and it sent a shiver up her spine to think about.

When the day finally ended she booked it back to her house and locked herself in her room. Her gaze swept the room but he was nowhere to be seen. Hours passed and still she had seen neither hide nor hair of the demon that had been plaguing her. Perhaps it was all just a stress induced hallucination. It seemed that the second she got home and took some medicine for her aching face he ceased to be. It felt safe to deem this whole thing a weird experience and lay it to rest.

Relieved that the ordeal was over she started getting ready for bed. After today she felt like she deserved a little pampering and ran a hot bubble bath complete with some scented candles and her favorite face mask.

She sunk down into the water with a happy sigh. Her eyes sliding closed as she relished in the warmth. Yeah, she needed this.

Then she felt it. A shiver down her spine. She opened her eyes and had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. Her demon was sitting on her toilet staring at her with that same bored expression. “What the hell--!”

“Thought you got rid of me?” he smirked, “I wanted to see how you acted when you thought I wasn’t here. It’s a nice set up you got here, what are the candles? Honey blossom?”

“Get out!”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m in the bath!” she curled into herself thankful that the bubbles had covered her modesty.

“So?”

“What do you mean, so? I’m naked!”

“And what? You think it is anything special? Do you have any idea how old I am? You are certainly not the first naked body I’ve seen and I doubt you’ll be the last.”

“I don’t care! Get out!”

That little grin on his face grew wider and he slid off the toilet to sit at the edge of the tub. “You know, if you really want me to leave you could always make a deal with me. Then I would have to go.”

“I already told you my answer. I will not make a deal with a perverted demon like you!”

“Oh please, I’ve met Asmodeus. Trust me when I say I am nowhere near the most perverted demon out there. That being said,” He stared more closely at the bubbles around her and with a snap of his fingers they all popped, “Doesn’t mean I can’t still watch you squirm.”

Marinette quickly reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself. She didn’t care if she was sitting buck naked in tepid water with a glob of pink clay on her face. She was not going to give him the satisfaction. She’d wait until the water turned ice cold if that’s what it took.

She can only wait as the minutes tick by and the demon plays his jokes to try and annoy her into making a deal with him. Still, she remained steadfast until he eventually gets bored and leaves. Quickly she rinsed the mask off and crawled out of the bath and threw on her robe.

She peered around her room to make sure he isn’t lurking in the shadows before getting dressed. Even then she did as much as she could with her robe still on so he couldn’t pop in while she was putting on her panties.

The thought that the demon was still nearby waiting and possibly watching her kept her up late into the night until her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore and she drifted off to sleep. Whoever this demon was he did not have a single idea who he was dealing with. If he thought some juvenile pranks and an invasion of her privacy was enough to get her to bend then he was sorely mistaken. Marinette was nothing if not stubborn and this demon was about to learn exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know that this is a fictional work and so what I may write in terms of angels and demons and powers and the like are not accurate to what is typical of the portrayal of them. But I would also like to remind people that this is a fanfiction about a children’s show. The rules and laws I put in place in my au do not have to align with reality. This is my circus. Those are my monkeys. And I will train them as I please!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Love ya!


	2. Hell Has A New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's demon pushes her buttons to try and get her to make a deal with him. Push them in the right order though and you may trigger a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/613345088154861568/deals-end-2

Marinette had about five seconds of blessed calm the next morning. Her alarm had just gone off to the tinkling music that roused her quietly from her sleep. She opened her eyes to greet the day and screamed.

“Lucifer, you are loud.” Her demonic headache from yesterday wiggled a finger in his ear. “That was right in my ear you know.”

“Marinette!” Her dad came running up to see what was wrong, “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

She looked at the demon who gave no response other than a shrug.

“Uh a...a spider. There was a spider on my pillow.” She stammered out a reply. “It’s gone now.”

“Okay. You scared your mother so bad she spilt her tea.” he laughed with a shake of his head, “Come down and get some breakfast.”

“I will in a minute.” Marinette told him. He closed the door and Marinette went right back to glaring at the demon who thought it funny to be laying right next to her in her bed.

“Something on your mind?” The demon asked.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“It was comfier than the chaise.” He stretched his arms out, “But I do have to say the wake up call was rather jarring. Do you always scream bloody murder first thing in the morning?”

“I do when demons are nesting in my bed.” She kicked him off. “Do you even need to sleep or were you just doing it to get a rise out of me?”

“No and yes.” He stood up and dusted himself off. “I had no complaints from you last night when I laid down for a snooze. You are rather a cuddly sort aren’t you? Every so often I would wake up and there you were wrapped around me. At some point I stopped fighting it and let you hold on.”

“I--I--” Marinette couldn’t stand the thought that she had been unknowingly cuddling a demon all night. “I am going to kill you.”

“Don’t know how to tell you this but you can’t exactly kill a demon.”

“I’ll find a way.” Marinette stomped down to breakfast.

“You know how to get rid of me.” He was sitting on her couch. “Make a deal and you’ll never have to deal with me again.”

Marinette ignored him as she went about eating her breakfast. The sour expression on her face now a permanent mask as she got ready for school. The demon boy was back in her room when she was trying to change so she unfolded her dress screen and stepped behind it. If he was going to stick around then she could provide herself with a little privacy even if it was all for nothing. He probably had x-ray vision that let him see through it but the act alone let her believe she had some agency.

“Okay, how about this.” Marinette said from behind the screen. “Hypothetically speaking, if I were to make a deal with you what would the price I need to pay be?”

“Ooh, we’re finally getting somewhere.” He sounded so relieved, “I may have mentioned before that the price tends to fluctuate depending on what it is you want. The standard wishes like fame, wealth, love, revenge, and death would all cost your soul. There are lesser wishes that wouldn’t take your soul but would take something of equal value.”

“Like what?”

“One that gets used a lot by the goody-goodies is asking for a loved one to be cured of their sickness. The standard price to pay for that wish is that the wisher now has the disease and same odds of beating it as the person they just cured.” he said, “Other wishes would most likely take years off of your own life depending on how big the wish is. Say you wish to get into the university you want? That’d be around ten years off. Or say that you wished to give birth to healthy happy child. Those run upwards of twenty years.”

“What if I wished for a stick of gum?” she stepped out from behind the screen now fully dressed. “Would that take like a minute off?”

“Demonic deals don’t work like that. It has to be something that you truly desire. Whatever you wish for you have to really want.”

“Can I wish for you to go away cause I would love that.”

“That loophole got ironed out back in the fifteenth century. Try again.”

“Alright, if I promise I will think about it, seriously think about it, will you please leave me alone in the mean time? I hate having an invisible nuisance distracting me during class.”

“If that’s what it takes then alright.” he raised his hands in defeat. “Have a nice day at school.”

In a blink of her eye he disappeared. Something about that didn’t sit right with her. He was a demon. A pain in her side that found a way to torture her at almost any chance he got. He wouldn’t agree to stop so easily.

Suspicious of whatever he was planning Marinette grabbed her bag and made her way towards the school. No sign of him inside. She stuffed her stuff in her locker and went up to class. Maybe he really was going to leave her alone.

Or maybe she was going to perform an exorcism in this school. She walked into class and saw a familiar figure sitting in her seat. He wasn’t in his usual crisp red suit. Now he looked like teenage television heartthrob number two hundred and six. Black jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a dark red leather jacket. His feet were propped up on her desk and his usually perfectly styled hair was mussed so that a few strands hung in front of his eyes.

While that may not have been surprising the scene surrounding her demon was. The other students were talking to him. The others could see him! Why could the others see him?

Alya came in beside Marinette and asked why she had stopped in the doorway. “Alya,” Marinette whispered, “What’s going on at my desk?”

“Oh you mean the new kid?” Alya smiled, “He got here a couple minutes ago. Said he was a new transfer student. I think he said his name was Felix.”

“Right. Great.” Marinette was going to kill him.

The demon locked eyes with her and his small smile split into a wide shit-eating grin. “Hey Marinette, come on over.”

All heads turned towards her. Calmly as she could she parted through the crowd next to him. “Hi.” She said blandly. “You’re in my seat.”

“Surprised to see me?” He asked.

“Yes. Not as much as I feel I should be though.” She muttered. She glared harder at him but he only smiled in response. This cheeky pain in the ass…

“Do you two know each other?” Kim asked Marinette.

“I’ve run into him once or twice.” She waved the question off. She shoved the demon’s feet off of her desk.

“Oh come now, love,” He stood up wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “We’re better acquainted than that.” He threw a wink at her that was anything but subtle.

“Can I talk to you a moment?” Marinette didn’t bother waiting for an answer before she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back out into the hall. The class was whispering behind her but she could care less about their gossip. She needed to have a word with her new classmate.

“Watch it!” He groaned as she threw him against a wall, “I may be a demon but I can still feel pain.”

“You are going to be in a lot more pain if you don’t explain yourself right now.” Marinette jammed a finger in his face. “I told you I didn’t want to see you hanging around at my school!”

“Ah ah ah,” He shook his head, “You said, and I quote: _‘I hate having an invisible nuisance distracting me during class.’_ Well now I’m not invisible.”

“That is not what I meant and you know it!”

“You should have been more specific then.”

“You insufferable plight on my life!” Marinette was going to throttle him, “What do you even get out of this? Does seeing me angry make you feel better about your own miserable life? Is it some kinda sick kick of yours?”

“I gotta pass the time somehow and annoying you is the only real entertainment I’ve found.” he shrugged. “Of course you know how to--”

“Shut. Up.” She stressed through clenched teeth. “You’re not cute. You’re not funny. And instead of giving me time to think on my own about this whole messed up situation you have inserted yourself into my day to distract me again. Are you happy?”

“I want to say yes but I am worried that if I do you will end up throwing me down the stairs so I’m just not gonna say anything.”

“Smart choice.” She sighed and leaned against the wall next to him. Her head buried in her hands as she tried to banish the headache forming. It’s too early for her to be this mad.

“Hey Marinette,” Her head whipped up as she saw a different blonde walking down the hall. “Who’s your friend?’

“Hi Adrien,” She couldn’t fight the easy smile that crept onto her face as she looked at her green eyed crush. “This is...uh…”

“Felix.” The demon stuck out his hand, “Felix Graham. I just transferred.”

“Nice to meet you, Felix.” Adrien shook his hand. “Is Marinette showing you around?”

“Yes she is.” Felix placed his arm around Marinette again. “The teacher asked if anyone would like to volunteer and her hand was the first one up.”

“That’s Marinette for you.” Adrien smiled, “You have a great guide. Marinette is not only class president but she is basically friends with everyone in the school. Now that you’re here she just had to make you her friend too.”

“I have a feeling that Marinette and I are going to be great friends.” Felix squeezed her more firmly. “Isn’t that right, love?”

“Yeah. Gotta love making friends.” Marinette forced a smile.

Adrien smiled at them once more, his gaze sliding to the arm wrapped around Marinette before entering the classroom. Once he was gone Marinette shoved the demon off. She let out an aggravated sigh and glared at the boy next to her.

“Since when is your name Felix?”

“Could have always been my name. Not that you bothered to ask. That is incredibly rude now that I think about it.” Felix scoffed.

“So is peeping on girls while they’re in the bath.”

“Well I needed a name if I was going to be able to pass as a human. I didn’t know what was popular this era so I just pulled a name out of that novel on your desk.” Felix shrugged.

“Novel? Wait, are you talking about _The Prince of the Burned Princess?_ ”

“Yeah. I got bored last night so I read a bit. I think I’m a little like that Felix fellow in the story. Tall, brave, intelligent…a little sexy?”

“Well thank you for ruining one of my favorite series forever.” Marinette sighed. She wasn’t gonna be able to read that without her demon popping into her mind now.

She shuffled back into the classroom and plopped down in her seat. Felix sat down a couple seats away which was fine with her. Maybe she could get through this day if he kept his distance. First period wrapped up and Marinette stood to go to the next one when she felt a shiver go up her spine.

She turned around and saw Felix standing behind her. “Can I help you?”

“You’re showing me around, remember?” He grinned.

“Right. Of course.” She hated having to play his stupid game but no one else knew the truth about Felix. To her classmates he was a regular transfer student. If she was a jerk to him for seemingly no reason it would not reflect back on her well.

He tried to put an arm around her but she blocked the maneuver and instead grabbed his arm to haul him to their next class. She shoved him into a seat far from hers and sat down. Alya took the seat next to her.

“So,” Alya leaned closer to Marinette, “How do you know Felix?”

Well have you ever accidentally summoned a demon by having a nosebleed over a design you were sketching and then said demon refused to leave you alone so he followed you everywhere including the bathroom? “It’s a long story.” Marinette reached for her textbook.

“And here I thought I knew them all by now. Is he like an ex-boyfriend or a former crush?”

“Ew no. Why would you think that?”

“He seems awfully comfortable around you. Also I know that your type is tall, blonde, and a nice smile. All of which mister leather jackets has.”

“It is not like that in the least.” Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Did other people think that Felix was an ex-boyfriend that she still had feelings for? Where were they? She needed to talk some sense into them.

“Excuse me,” the shiver was back. Felix was next to Alya’s desk. “I was wondering if you would mind trading seats with me. I focus much better at the front.”

“Sure thing. I prefer sitting in the back anyway.” Alya collected her stuff. “I can sneakily listen to music from back there.”

“Alya!” Marinette pleaded with her eyes to not leave her alone with him.

“Chill, girl.” Alya winked at her, “Good luck.”

“Alya!” Marinette whined but her friend was gone and Felix slid into the spot she had previously been. She turned an ice cold stare at him. “I hate you.”

“Should I be keeping a tally of how many times you say that? Maybe a punch card!” He teased, “If I get ten ‘I hate yous’ can I trade it in for a deal so I can go home?”

“You are determined not to make this easy on me, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

Marinette suffered through the rest of classes with Felix glued to her side. She put on a smile and acted like the sweet girl everyone expected all the while thinking of whatever she could do to get back at him for this. She was seriously considering the holy water spray bottle. He liked to act like a nosy cat so why not treat him like one?

She started the walk back home and noticed Felix walking next to her. “Are you visible right now?” she asked.

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “What does that matter? I’ve been visible all day.”

“Yeah but you’re following me back to my house.”

“Yes. That’s what I do. I follow you around because I am stuck with you.”

“No. I get that. But not everyone else knows that you are bound to me. All they see is the new kid following me home.”

“And is that so terrible?”

“In my opinion, yes.”

“Why? Scared they’ll think you actually like me?” he ruffled her hair. “I heard what your friend Alya said about me. Am I really your type?”

“Shut up right now.” She picked up the pace. “I can’t stop you from coming but the second we are inside you need to go invisible again. We’ll go in through the residential entrance instead of the bakery.”

“It smells so good though.”

“No! I am not explaining who you are to my parents. So please--”

_DING!_

She looked back at the bakery entrance and sighed. Why couldn’t he let her have one thing? She stepped inside her parent’s bakery. Felix was over at one of the display cases eyeing up the operas. She grabbed him by the collar and made to pull him back out of the shop.

“Hello sweetheart,” Her mom waved from the register, “Who’s your friend?”

“Hi mom,” Marinette waved back. She relinquished her hold on Felix’s coat. “This is Felix. He’s a new student.”

“Nice to meet you, Felix.” Her mom beamed. “Did you stop in for some after school snacks?”

“Actually, Marinette invited me over.” Felix replied easily. “I have a lot of catching up to do and she so generously offered to help.”

“That’s my girl. Always helping those that need it.” Her dad called from the kitchen area. “You kids take anything from the shop to eat while you study.”

“Thank you sir.” Felix smiled. He gently requested a couple of the operas and Marinette decided to grab a couple strawberry macarons. No reason for the demon to get fresh baked treats and not her.

They cut through the back of the bakery to the stairwell leading up to the apartment. “Oh these are so good!” Felix gushed as he stuffed and opera in his mouth. “I haven’t had fresh baked cake in a long time. Ooh, can I have one of those?” he reached for her macarons.

“Nope!” she slapped his hand away. “Demons don’t deserve macarons.”

“On the upside, I think your parents like me.”

“Only because they don’t know you.” Marinette climbed up the steps to her room. She kicked off her shoes and set her homework on her desk. She’d get to it in a bit but she needed some downtime first.

She sat down at her computer and booted up Mecha Strike. Felix stood behind her watching and trying to sneak one of her macarons from their box.

“How about instead of staring over my shoulder you sit down and play a game.” She handed him a controller. “Beating the crap out of you virtually will probably make me feel better.”

“You think you can beat me?” He sat down next to her. “I would love to see you try.”

“No using your demon powers though.”

“Well that’s no fun.”

“Felix…”

“Alright, I’ll play fair if you give me a macaron.”

“Geez, fine,” she tossed him one. They spent the next hour playing and Marinette was absolutely creaming him. It felt good destroying his mech over and over and over again. The fun ended when he got mad over losing and broke the controller in half.

She pushed him out of the room to cool off and opened up her school work. In true demonic fashion he popped up in her room five minutes later. He paced around the room snooping through her things for about ten minutes before he settled next to her again.

“Hey.” he poked her cheek. “Hey. Marinette. Hey. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. Hey. Look at me. Marinette. Marinette. Marine--”

“What!” she roared. “I am trying to do my homework!”

“I’m bored.”

“I don’t care.” she turned back to her math worksheet. “Find some other way to entertain yourself. Read a book or something.”

“I don’t want to.”

“That’s your problem. I need to focus.”

“But--”

“Felix!” She screamed at him in a fury. She had stood up so fast the chair toppled to the floor. Felix took an instinctive step back as she backed him into a wall by sheer anger alone. “You showed up at my school when I asked for space, you introduced yourself to my parents when I asked you not to, you broke my game controller, and you continually invade my privacy. For once can you please just do as I ask and leave me alone so I can get my work done or I swear to god I will not rest until I find a way to exorcise you from this life and the next! Are we understood?” 

For once he seemed actually shocked. His wide silver eyes staring at her almost in awe of the sheer amount of anger radiating off her.. “Okay. You need some alone time. I can take a hint.” He slid along the wall around her and sat down on the chaise. “I’ll be over here. Quiet as a mouse. Alright?”

“Good.” Marinette huffed. She righted her desk chair and got back to work. God that felt good. But she was also a little disappointed in herself. She’s calmer than that. She’s the rational one. No matter how annoying someone is she’s always been patient. This demon though was stretching her limits. She didn’t know how much longer she could go on like this.

After a couple therapeutic macarons stuffed down her gullet and a solid hour of studying she finished her work. She almost didn’t want it to end since it also meant an end to Felix’s blessed silent compliance.

She couldn’t pretend forever though. She put her work back in her bag and spun around in her chair. Felix was still on her chaise but he now held one of her sketchbooks.

“These are rather good for someone so young.” He said without looking up. “Are you sure you don’t want to use your wish to become a famous designer? With work like this I see no reason you would need to feel that your success was undeserved. Think of the wish as a fast forward button if you will since you’re so opposed to cheating.”

“No thanks.” Marinette took the sketchbook out of his hands.

He shrugged and got up. He went over to her board filled with pictures of her friends and took one down. “What about this guy?” he waved a picture of Adrien in her face, “You’re obviously smitten with him. What about a little love action?”

“No. I would never force Adrien to love me against my will. Also, if that weren’t enough I’m not too keen on selling my soul and dooming myself to eternal damnation because of it.”

“That’s...fair.” He pinned the picture back up. “I know you’re tired of hearing it and I am tired of saying it but you need to think of something. My bosses are not going to like that I am spending so much time up here on the same human.”

“Demons have bosses? What? Does Satan sign your paychecks?” she giggled. He sent her a stern look and the laughter died in her throat.

“So the more it benefits me the worse the payment is.” She pondered as she started to pace the room. “What if I wish for something not for me? What if I wish for someone else to be successful or to find love? My friends have a band they’re in. Could I wish for them to get a record deal or something?”

“A genuine selfless wish?” he thought about it before shaking his head. “I’ve only ever had one truly selfless wish asked of me before. While I do not doubt your intentions are well meant it is not the deepest desire you hold. Only a completely selfless wish that is also your one true desire could spare you from paying a price. A wish like that is far rarer than anything.”

“Well crap. I thought I was onto something there.”

“Marinette,” her parents called from the floor below, “Dinner is ready.”

“Coming, mom.” She called back.

After dinner she got a quick shower and changed into her pajamas. Before turning off the lights she grabbed Felix and sat him down. “Listen, this is not an ideal situation for either of us but if we are going to be stuck with each other then I want to lay down a couple of ground rules.”

“Cause that has worked out great so far.” he rolled his eyes.

“Please, listen. Rule number one: Absolutely no watching me while I’m in the bathroom or while I’m changing. Rule number two: You cannot pester me while I am working. And rule number three: When I wake up I do not want to see you in my bed.”

“If I follow these silly rules of yours will you give your wish more thought?”

“Yes. I promise. So long as you promise too.”

“Sure. Then you have my word.” he raised his hands, “No peeping, no pestering, and no sneaky cuddles. Did I get them all?”

“Yes.” She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. She could still make out his silver eyes watching her in the darkness. Were they glowing? She turned on her side so her back was to him. It didn’t stop the familiar chill that went with knowing he was staring at her though. “Good night, Felix.”

“Good night.” he replied. Another shiver ran up her spine as the words echoed quietly in the room. Looks like she was in for another restless night.


	3. Demonic Roommate Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/613414722030764032/deals-end-3

Getting used to a demonic roommate was not as hard as Marinette thought. He was like a regular roommate but on occasion he would play some juvenile prank to get a laugh. It was easy enough to quell him when he started getting restless. All she had to do was grab him something chocolatey from the bakery and he’d settle down.

Felix had even been good about obeying the rules she set down. He hadn’t shown up in her bed again and while he still bothered her a tad while she was working it was nowhere near as bad. In order to entertain himself he had taken to working his way through her YA novels. He’d come up to her quoting dramatically from some of them when he found a good or cheesy line. One such incident he had popped into the room to deliver one of his line reads while Marinette was changing and she chucked a shoe at him.

During their free time together they would discuss this deal she needed to make. Any loophole she thought she found Felix shot down. Any wishes Felix suggested Marinette was not interested in. It was a tedious process of trying to find a middle ground.

Honestly the worst thing about all of it was that because Felix was around her all the time at school everyone was gossiping about them. Marinette asked Alya what it was everyone was saying and apparently all of her peers thought that they were dating and that if they weren’t they should be.

That tid bit of information almost sent Marinette off the deep end. If everyone thought that her and Felix were a thing then what did Adrien think? She didn’t want her crush thinking she was taken! This was a nightmare!

“Love?” Felix watched Marinette gently hit her head against a library bookshelf. “I think you are being a tad melodramatic about this.”

“The love of my life thinks I’m dating you! I am being the perfect amount of dramatic!” She snapped without pausing in her metronomic self punishment.

“And what is so bad about dating me? According to Alya and the rest of the school I am your type. Why not just accept the inevitable? You’ve fallen in love with me.” He draped himself over her like a dramatic soap opera star.

“Shut up.” She tried to push him off.

“Is that the reason you haven’t made a wish? Cause you know I’ll have to leave after?” he hugged her to him squishing her face into his chest, “You gotta try and move on from me. You gotta be strong, love. A human and a demon just can’t be!”

“Felix!” her shout was muffled by his chest. “Let go of me!”

“There there, cry it out. This is a no shame zone.” He patted her head.

“Get off!” she shoved him away. “I am not in love with you! This is the kinda crap that makes everyone think we are actually a couple. Stop it!”

“Are you always such a stick in the mud?”

“I think I’m gonna add a fourth rule. No invading my personal space!”

“And the answer to my question is a resounding, yes. It’s just a joke. Lighten up.” He wrapped an arm around her and steered her out of the library. “If it means that much to you I’ll let your precious crush know that I am in fact not crawling up on you when we go home. Okay?”

“Why do you have to say it like that?”

“I’m sorry if my people skills leave little to be desired. I can’t help how some of things I say turn out. I served fifty years as sex demon. Twenty five incubus. Twenty five succubus.”

“That is something I really didn’t need to know about you but also explains a lot.”

“That line of work does something to you. There’s only so many times you can quietly await your summoner while being tied up naked to a bed and slathered in exotic butters--”

“Felix.” She cut him off before he could get into further detail. “I cannot stress how much I do not want to know about your past as a sex demon. I got a good enough picture already and I wish I didn’t. Could that be my wish? Could I wish that I never heard about you being covered in butter?”

“Oh please, that was nowhere near the weirdest summons I ever had. There was this one time this lady brought a goat into the bedroom because she--”

“Don’t want to know! Seriously am not interested in whatever it is you were about to say.”

“I don’t blame you. I can never look at goats the same way again.” Felix stared off into the distance as if he was reliving some awful memory.

“Snap out of it.” She peeled his arm off. “We have one more class and then we can go home. Try to keep it together until then.”

“I’ll try but I opened the floodgates and now everything is coming back to me.” he shivered, “I’m not one ot kink shame but I don’t even remember being in Guatemala. How did I end up there? I’m pretty sure I was supposed to be in Argentina that night.”

“Calm down.” Marinette pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag and handed it to him. “Eat this. Pull yourself together.”

Marinette sat down at her desk. Felix hopped on the corner of her desk and ate his chocolate. The rest of the class filtered in. Felix caught sight of Adrien and shot Marinette a wicked smile before hopping off her desk and walking up to him.

Oh dear, this might have been a mistake. She couldn’t hear what was being said but they were both smiling so it couldn’t have been too bad. Then of course she was dealing with a demon. Why would anything he did be anything but bad?

Suddenly the pair of them looked over at Marinette. Oh god, why were they looking at her? They laughed a moment and parted to their seats. Adrien flashed her a smile that sent her heart racing.

On the walk back home she grabbed Felix by the elbow. “What did you say to him?”

“So quick to judge. I told mister model that we are not dating despite what the entire populus of your peers may think.”

“You were laughing. Why were you laughing?”

“I told him a joke. I’m really funny.”

“Felix!”

“Calm down. It wasn’t anything bad. I may have actually helped you in your fruitless endeavor to snare your green eyed boy toy.”

“Fruitless?” Marinette scoffed.

“Yes. Fruitless. Meaning also, useless.”

“That is not for you to judge!”

“Sure it is.” They entered the bakery and grabbed their snacks before heading upstairs. Felix had convinced the students at school and her parents that he had moved into the apartment across from theirs to throw off any suspicion.

“Listen, how long have you had a crush on this guy?”

“A while…” Marinette muttered.

“Give me a number.”

“Two years.”

“Two years?” Felix gawked, “And he is still just a guy you have a crush on? Have you even tried telling him that you like him?”

“I mean I’ve tried but I always end up chickening out or I forget to sign the card or--”

“And this is why I said your endeavors were useless. You sit there waiting for this guy to fall in love with you without putting any actual effort in. It kinda makes me wonder if you even like him at all.”

“Of course I like him! I love him!” She fell back on her chaise.

“Or maybe,” Felix hovered above her, “You’re using him as a pretty place holder to project your dreams of romantic love onto. You want a relationship but you’re so scared of rejection that you’d rather live in your novels and songs about love without ever taking the risk to actually find some for yourself.”

“What do you know! You don’t know anything about me!”

“I wager in the week I’ve been bound by your side I’ve learned more about you then Adrien-eyes-as-green-as-matcha-tea-Agreste has in two years of you pining from the sidelines.”

“Shut up!”

“Oooh, or maybe even further the problem isn’t that you’re scared of rejection at all. The problem is you’ve built up this expectation of what you hope a relationship with him is like. Everything is so perfect and quaint in that fantasy world of yours that if you were to actually date him it would all come crashing down. You’re scared of losing the fantasy because you know you’ve built up an impossible dream in your head and the knowledge that it can and never will be like that hurts more than him saying no ever could.”

“I said shut up!” She threw her backpack at him. “Who are you to come into my life and say you know me? Say that you understand my heart? I have no preconceptions when it comes to Adrien. I know what kind of a person he is and I love who he is. He isn’t perfect but he has my respect for being one of the most kind and understanding people I’ve ever met. His home life is anything but great and I can tell it hurts him a lot of the time but he pushes forward with a smile on his face. He could have grown up bitter and angry at the world but he chose to see beauty where he could. That’s the boy I love. Not whatever bullshit you’re spouting!”

“Then do something about it!” he yelled in her face, “You can’t expect everyone else to do the work for you!”

“I’m not--”

“Wait.”

“No! I will not stand here and--”

“Seriously, shut up!” he covered her mouth. “Thinking.”

“Mmmm!” She pried his hand off, “Felix--”

“I got it!” he threw his arms up to the sky. “I am a genius!”

“Good for you, genius.” Marinette picked up her bag and pulled out her homework. “Now how about you go haunt the neighbors and let me work.”

“Nope!” He pulled her out of her chair and spun her around, “I know what you are going to wish for. I cannot believe I didn’t think of this sooner. You are gonna love me for this.”

“How about you tell me what it is I am supposed to be wishing for and then maybe I won’t jam this pen through your eye.” Marinette held up her glittery pink gel pen. “You have pissed me off enough in the last five minutes. I just might follow through.”

“Geez, fine,” He set her down. “Do your friends know how violent you are?”

“None of my friends have ever threatened to reap my soul.”

“Not to your knowledge.”

“Felix!”

“Okay.” He pulled the picture of Adrien off her wall. “Here we have your dream guy. You love him. You want him. You gotta have him. Summer is on the way and you need some summer loving in the sun--”

“Yes. We know this part. Move on.” Marinette sighed.

“There is a way for you to get him without forcing him to fall in love with you via the usual deal.” Felix went on to explain. “So I am willing to provide my services to this end.”

“Huh?”

“I can be your love doctor! Your hype man! I can be your cupid dispensing love arrows and condoms from on high!”

“One, I’m fifteen. Two, please be simpler in your words.”

“I don’t use my powers to influence Adrien but rather my words. I talk to him, make you look so damn desirable that he cannot help but fall in love with you. The feelings would be natural so you’d know it was real and instead of reaping your soul I collect something of a smaller price. What do you say?”

“Is your grand idea that I should wish for you to be my wingman?” This was his genius idea?

“Yes!”

“No.”

“Why not? You are not asking for Adrien to be in love with you against his will. You are asking for my services to help him along his way.”

“What does a demon know about love?” She asked.

“Nothing. But I do know a little something about attraction and pheromones and how often people confuse that crap with love.”

“This is your sales pitch? Drawing on your sex demon days?”

“There’s a reason all demons have to do it. Makes us smarter and also scars us for life. Well, except for those that choose to stay that way after the appointed time period. Woo, you do not want to get into a birds and the bees talk with them.” That haunted look was back in his eyes.

“Felix, you’re drifting again.”

He snapped back to the present. “Think about it. You want this guy but you’re too damn timid to make any moves on your own. What you need is confirmation that he likes you first. What if I could get you that confirmation? I approach him as a friend, you get mentioned randomly in the conversation. He learns more about you, a chance encounter gets him spending more time with you, a little time and maybe a low cut top and you’ll have him on his knees proposing by the end of the week.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“There is a test out there that claims you can make two strangers fall in love with thirty six questions. It really is that simple.”

“Didn’t you say the deal had to be for something I really wanted?”

“And this is….from a technical standpoint. You want me to be your wingman cause it will help Adrien fall in love with you. Hence you are not asking for love but assistance. A deal like that will take five years off your life at most.”

“Five years? What if I’m supposed to die at twenty two and end up dying at seventeen because of this?”

“What if you’re meant to die at ninety and you end up dying at eighty five?” Felix shrugged, “Any second could be your last. If you die young you die young. If you die old you die old. That’s the thing about being mortal, you never know when it’s going to happen. You could live a full life or you could get hit by a bus tomorrow crossing the street. It’s not like I’m asking for thirty of forty years off your life. I’m asking for five which is a hell of a discount by demon standards.”

“I don’t know.” Marinette curled into herself, “It seems sketchy.”

“You are making a deal with a demon. It’s gonna be plenty sketchy.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, “Marinette, you need to understand that what I am offering you is incredibly generous as far as demon dealings go. In any other circumstance I would have worn you down with ploys and temptations until you were desperate enough to make your deepest wish. I’d collect your soul and be on my way. I could go and twist your words into making it sound like you made a wish and, again, be on my way.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“Because I am bored all the time. Centuries as a demon can get monotonous and messing with you and arguing with you is the most fun I’ve had in over three hundred years. Finding a middle ground is not in my nature but I liked the challenge. So here we are. I have found the middle ground. You are not going to have a better offer. So what do you say?” He held out his hand to her.

She tucked her hands closer to her sides. “Can I sleep on it?”

He sighed and dropped his hand back to his side. “If you must. But I will need an answer tomorrow. I already received a message from my bosses telling me I’m taking too long on you. If I don’t strike a deal soon then they’re gonna take me out and put someone else in my place and trust me, there are others that are a million times worse than me.”

“I got it.” Marinette nodded, “I promise I’ll have an answer in the morning.”

“Good.” He slumped into her desk chair, “Now can we play a game of Mecha Strike? I promise not to break the controller this time.”

“Sure.” Marinette sat down next to him.

The night went on and Marinette’s decision weighed heavily on her mind. She made a list of pros and cons but it didn’t help much. Was she really willing to give up five years of her life in exchange for letting Felix be her wingman? It didn’t seem like a fair deal.

Then again it’s been a week. All her other ideas were no good and if what Felix said was the truth then she could end up with a much less patient demon. She hadn’t exactly thought about how lucky she must have been to summon the one demon that she could shut up with eclairs. Whoever came after him had to be a thing of nightmares.

Then there was her thoughts about how Adrien fit into all of this. Felix said he wouldn’t use his demonic powers to influence Adrien. Any feelings for her that Adrien developed would be real. All she had to do was trust that Felix knew what he was doing.

She tossed and turned all night and woke up the next day looking and feeling like crap. Felix had been quiet the entire morning and as she was walking to school he disappeared entirely. A shot of fear ran through her as she thought maybe he had been called away and a new demon was about to appear to reap her soul.

Marinette walked into the school and caught sight of a blonde head. For a moment she breathed out in relief thinking it was Felix but it was only Adrien. And Adrien was talking to a cute girl. Marinette couldn’t place where he’d seen her before but she looked familiar. Had to be from another class. The red headed girl seemed awfully comfortable with Adrien and he wasn’t shying away from her either when she touched his arm.

_‘You sit there waiting for this guy to fall in love with you without putting any actual effort in.’_ Felix’s words from last night filtered through her mind. _‘It kinda makes me wonder if you even like him at all.’_

The girl walked away and Marinette stayed rooted in her spot across the courtyard watching as Adrien watched the red head leave. Was this really her fault?

_“NEAR! FAR! Wherever you are!”_ Felix came up behind her singing loudly for all to hear. _“I believe that the heart does go ooooooooooooooooon!”_

“Shut it!” she clamped a hand over his mouth. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little relieved to see he was still around. “Why are you singing.”

He licked her hand. “Ew!” And the relief was gone. She wiped her hand off on his shirt.

“What? I couldn’t talk with you covering my mouth. Anyways, I was watching you from the steps and decided your obvious pining could do with some musical accompaniment. Did you not like it? I have others.”

“No. You plague my life enough with your presence I don’t need you to start adding incidental music.” Marinette watched as Adrien walked towards the classroom. “I thought about what you said last night.”

“You got an answer for me?” Felix asked, the playfulness was gone replaced with a seriousness she wasn’t used to from him.

“I’ll do it. It’s the best I’m gonna get after all, right?”

“Right you are.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. It was the bloody design Marinette had accidentally summoned Felix with. He turned it over to the blank side. The drops of blood seeped through the page and spread out to form words. “Here is our contract. It states that in exchange for my services to help Adrien fall in love with you, or at the very least make him your boyfriend, you are willing to give up five years of your life.”

Marinette took the contract and read over the bloody words carefully. “What’s this?” she pointed near the bottom, “A money back guarantee?”

“Our deals are supposed to better your living life. If for some reason you are not satisfied with your wish during your life then it is rescinded and the contract is void.” Felix said. “But people are usually quite content with their lot while they’re living so we don’t do a lot of refunds.”

“That’s a little reassuring.” Marinette pulled a pen out of her backpack. “Sign on the dotted line?”

She signed her name. The pink ink glowed for a moment before turning black on the paper. Felix tucked the contract back in his bag and held out his hand. “Looks like we have a deal.”

Marinette took a deep breath and grasped his outstretched hand. “Yes we do.”


	4. Feelings Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Get Marinette a Boyfriend through YA novel Shenanigans is a go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/613809223369998336/deals-end-4

It took Marinette a whole of five minutes to start regretting making her deal. After the contract was signed and they shook on it Felix went into planning mode. He was rambling off a bunch of ideas on how to get Adrien to notice Marinette more and get them alone together. That itself wouldn’t have been bad, in fact she was actually impressed with his forethought to the situation.

No. It was when the ideas came into practice that she started to panic. She was sitting in her seat waiting for class to start and Felix was standing next to Adrien talking. Felix had said he would talk her up to Adrien and to not worry about it.

She had entrusted her love life with a demon. It felt like there was plenty to worry about!

The two continued talking and a couple of glances got sent Marinette’s way before class started.

Her leg was bouncing the entire class period. She couldn’t wait to know what it was her demonic wingman had said about her to her crush.

At long last the bell rang and Marinette shot from her seat to ask Felix what he had told Adrien.

“Cool down, love.” He assured her, “I didn’t say anything weird. All I did was spin a tale about a funny moment we had back at your place.”

“What funny tale? How is that supposed to help?”

“The story was a subtle way of conveying that you are fun and funny. Therefore you sound like an entertaining person to be around.” he tapped her nose.

“That’s…” Marinette thought it over a moment, “not totally dumb.”

“Oh why thank you.” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Can you blame me for being worried? Whether or not Adrien becomes my boyfriend is in your hands.” She dropped her head to the desk, “Oh god, why did I make this deal? This is a disaster.”

“God isn’t here, love.” Felix tilted her head back up, “Will you trust me? If you have forgotten I have lived a long time. I know how and when to be serious about something. Especially when it concerns one of my deals. I’m not gonna blow this. If you two don’t end up together then I’ll be unable to fulfill the deal and Hell help me if that happens.”

“Does something bad happen if you’re not able to fulfill it?”

“To me, not you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wait, Felix, what is gonna happen if for some reason you can’t deliver on my wish?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“But I…” Marinette caught herself. She shouldn’t go around saying foolish things.

“But what?” Felix leaned closer with his mischievous smile. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about a spiteful entity like me?”

“I’m not!” Marinette said but she knew it was useless. Felix could see through her lies like glass.

“You humans are so strange.” Felix shook his head. “You find sympathy for everything and anything. Is it humanity that causes this kind of naivete?”

“Not wanting others to hurt is not naive.”

“It is very human though.”

“And what of you, mister demon? Have you never felt a need to spare someone some pain?”

“No. It’s in the job description.”

“Then what of me? You worked to find a middle ground with me and spare me some pain with my fate instead of using your powers to tempt me into a deal. It couldn’t have been just because you were bored.”

“Says you.”

“And it’s true.”

“Stop smiling.” he grabbed her and pulled her along to the next class. “What are you doing talking to me anyway? You should be spending this time talking to mister perfect. Remember?”

Marinette didn’t argue with him more. He obviously wasn’t going to hear about him not being ruthless. They continued on to class and by lunch time Felix had come up with another idea. Not that he told Marinette any of this. For some reason this demon found it funny to jump into action without letting her know what the plan was.

Marinette trailed close behind as Felix approached Adrien and threw an arm around him. “Adrien, lad,” Felix said, “I was talking to Marinette earlier and she recommended that the three of us have lunch.”

“Oh really?” Adrien looked back at her with a surprised smile. “Just the three of us?”

“That was the plan. If you’d rather not tag along that’s fine. Marinette and I can have our own fun, can’t we love?” Felix glanced back at her with a wink. “But you are her friend and she talks about you often enough I have to admit I’m curious to get to know you better.”

“I’m looking forward to get to know you better too.” Adrien nodded. “I’d love to come to lunch with you.”

“Perfect, there is the sweetest little cafe Marinette was talking to me about earlier that sounded like it would be perfect.” Felix reached for Marinette and pulled her up alongside the two boys so she was sandwiched in the middle of them. “You can take the lead, love.”

“Thanks.” Marinette was trying her best to not freak out. But Felix was keeping a close but subtle push on her left side so that her right side bumped into Adrien as they walked. She hadn’t mentioned any cafe to Felix but now that she was out she was gonna have to find one.

After a couple minutes of walking they came to a cafe Marinette loved and the three sat down to eat. They had just ordered their drinks when Felix’s phone began to ring. Wait, since when did Felix have a phone?

“Well darn,” Felix sighed dramatically, “I gotta take this. You two order without me, I don’t know how long this is gonna take.” And with that Felix was out of his chair and around the corner out of sight.

This was his plan! To force them out on a pseudo lunch date by taking a fake phone call? What kind of romantic comedy shenanigans was he playing? This is what she gets for letting him read her YA novels. At least this was better than him suggesting they fake date in some dumb reverse psychology way of making Adrien jealous.

“That’s a shame.” Adrien shrugged after Felix had gone. “I hope he won’t be too long.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Marinette concentrated on her breathing.

The pair sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime. Shouldn’t she say something? It was Adrien, he was her crush but he was also her friend. She should be able to come up with some form of conversation.

“So,” she started in hopes that something charming or funny would spring forth in the moment. It didn’t. “Nice weather today.”

“Yeah, I guess it is nice out.” Adrien leaned back soaking in the sun of the afternoon. “Summer is right around the corner.”

“I can’t wait for it to be warm enough to break out the sundresses.” Marinette thought of the good chunk of her closet reserved for the light flowy dresses. “They’ve been locked up for too long.”

“Right, you and the girls have that sundress day, don’t you? Every year you pick a warm day and everyone comes in wearing a sundress. Even Chloe does it.”

“Yeah. It’s a lot of fun.” Marinette relaxed as the conversation eased into more topics. She was pleasantly surprised to realize how easy it was to talk to him once she got over her fright. He really was like any of her other friends. Why had she been so scared before?

Neither of them particularly noticed Felix’s absence until Marinette found herself telling an edited version of the time Felix almost threw her game controller into the screen after she won again and had to quell him with chocolate.

“Did someone say chocolate?” A waiter different from the first one approached the table with a plate and set it down between them. “Good thing I’m here then.”

“Oh, we didn’t order any dessert.” Adrien said.

“It’s on the house. For such an adorable couple.”

“Oh we’re not…” Marinette trailed off as she caught sight of the waiter’s eyes. Silver.

He caught her gaze and gave her a wink before walking away. Marinette looked back at the plate of dessert and had to resist a bark of laughter. It was a single slice of devil’s food cake.

“Well I’m not gonna say no to free cake.” Adrien beamed. “How should we split this?”

“I say we just eat our fill.” Marinette stabbed a fork into the cake taking a sizeable chunk off it. She popped it into her mouth and almost moaned at how moist and rich the flavor was. “Wow, that is good.”

Adrien took a bite as well. “You were right, that is delicious.”

“Someone might say downright sinful.” Marinette chuckled at her own joke.

“It is devil’s food cake. I guess if we were having angel’s food cake it’d be heavenly.”

“I guess it would.” They polished off the cake as they continued making bad food based puns. Felix came back just as they were wiping the crumbs from their mouths and sat down.

“Sorry for missing lunch, call took longer than I thought and then I got put on hold. It was a whole big thing.” He waved it off, “Hope you two weren’t bored without me.”

“No. Marinette is always excellent company.” Adrien said causing a wave of warmth to wash through her. “Sucks that you missed lunch though.”

“I wasn’t that hungry anyways. I have a bag of crisps in my locker I’ll nibble on before class.” Felix shrugged. “Looks like you two were rather peckish though. Order dessert without me?”

“We didn’t actually. A waiter came over saying it was on the house.” Adrien swiped a bit of frosting left on the plate. “Accidentally took us for a couple but it was rather fortuitous in the end. I think that was some of the best cake I’ve ever had.”

“Now I’m really sorry I missed it.”

“Don’t be. It was indeed great but everyone knows the best cake comes from Marinette’s parent’s bakery.” Adrien waved for the check. “I’ll get this one guys.”

“But we invited you. I’ll pay for what I got.” Marinette pulled out her wallet.

“Seriously, it’s okay.” Adrien said.

“I insist.” Marinette handed over her own money to the waiter.

“Alright, but next one is on me though.” Adrien put away his own wallet. “Should we be heading back?”

The three stood up. Felix stayed behind as Marinette and Adrien took the lead. Their conversation from the cafe continuing into their stroll back to the school. There were scraps of an attempt to include Felix but he was giving little response to them. Marinette knew what he was playing at but she couldn’t help but feel bad of his exclusion. She never wanted anyone to feel like they weren’t a part of the conversation.

After classes wrapped up Marinette and Felix returned home. Marinette flung herself onto the couch with a squeal of delight. “It worked! I cannot believe that actually worked!”

“And to think you doubted me.” Felix stood triumphant, “I told you, love, I know what I’m doing.”

“Sure, it was incredibly cheesy but it worked out in the end.” Marinette sat up. “Also, wasn’t the cake a little much? Don’t want to be too on the nose do we?”

“You loved it. I say next time I can have you two feeding each other.” Felix flopped down next to her. “See what happens when you actually put in some effort? The boy was practically mooning over you the entire time.”

“We’re you watching us?”

“Duh. I needed to make sure you weren’t going to drop the ball on the conversation. Had me worried there at first what with that remark about the weather. Was that really the best you could come up with?”

“I panicked! And you,” she smacked his arm, “You need to tell me what the plan is before you go about starting it! You threw me into the deep end without any warning!”

“It was the only way to get you to stop overthinking and embrace the moment. That is a huge problem I’ve come to realize about you. You think about everything! Did you know that?”

“I do not!”

“Yes, love, you do.” He flicked his wrist and a calendar appeared in his hand. “Every second of every day you have planned. I mean, look at this mess. Not to mention you take half a lifetime to pick out what you’re going to wear the day before.”

“Lots of people choose their outfits the day before.”

“They don’t spend that much time on it. I mean, look at me.” He gestured to his dark jeans, red shirt and black vest. “Took me a whole of ten seconds to put this together and I look great. You on the other hand spend half an hour picking out a cardigan.”

“Well I’m sorry if I don’t have your demonic good looks. I need to put in a little more effort.”

“You don’t though. You’re beautiful enough already.” He made the calendar disappear again.

Marinette felt herself blush slightly at the compliment. Her friends called her cute and pretty all day long but no one had ever looked at her and said beautiful before. No one outside of her parents that is. It hit different hearing it from someone not her family.

“Thanks.” She caught his eye and she immediately turned away. “I um, I don’t have any homework today so I thought I’d get some work done on my designs. Were you okay to chill down here?”

“Go on,” Felix looked at her with a knowing expression. “I have some work of my own to do.” He pulled a notebook out of thin air.

“More brilliant date ideas I’m assuming?”

“If you want this boy pulling you into a brooms closet for some hot and heavy makeout sessions then I need to get these right.” Felix tsked as he looked over his notes. “You are a lot of work, love. I hope you appreciate the effort I’m putting in for you.”

“I do.” Marinette smiled. “I know you didn’t have to do any of this middle of the ground work but I am glad you did. I’d almost go as far as to say it was rather nice of you.”

“Don’t let down below hear that. I’m not supposed to be nice.” Felix scoffed.

“You’re not supposed to but you are.” Marinette pointed at the fridge. “And since you missed lunch you can help yourself to anything in the fridge.”

“I don’t need to eat.”

“But you still like to.” Marinette called back from her room. She sat down on her chaise with her sketch book in hand. She had a million other designs to start and finish but her creativity was flowing as she put pencil to paper. She didn’t know what she was going to make but she was certain that it was going to be silver.


	5. Forbidden Fruitcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris and desires are burning this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/613869617158438912/deals-end-5

“Up and at em, love.” Felix smacked Marinette awake with a pillow. “Time for school.”

“Since when are you excited to go to school?” Marinette chucked the pillow back at him.

“How about you get up and stop questioning me? We got work to do and a boy’s bed to get you into!”

“Once again, I am only fifteen!” Marinette dropped out of bed.

“Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it.” Marinette tried to speak but Felix cut across her, “And don’t bother lying, you’re hotter than a desert for him.”

“Surprised you didn’t say hot as hell.” Marinette smirked as she went to get dressed.

“Honestly, it isn’t that hot unless you’re at the burning fields.” Felix caught the night shirt she tossed over the screen, “The whole place is more humid than anything which I think is almost worst. It is warm but it is also moist...I do not miss it.”

“Sounds gross.” Marinette emerged from behind the screen now dressed. “I’m gonna grab some breakfast, want me to sneak you anything?”

“A croissant.”

“Nutella to go with it?”

“Always.”

“Got it.” Marinette walked downstairs and ate her breakfast with her family. She smothered a croissant in nutella for Felix and walked out of the house. Felix followed shortly behind munching happily on his food.

“You know, if you just knocked on the front door you could come and eat breakfast with us. My parents never object to another mouth to feed.”

“Nah. This is fine.” Felix jammed the rest of the croissant in his mouth.

As soon as they stepped outside Marinette shrugged off her cardigan. “Nothing I love more than a late spring heat wave. Why is it so hot today?”

“Global warming?” Felix shrugged. They walked into class and it seemed everyone else was feeling the heat despite the air conditioning. Marinette pulled up the forecast and saw that it now predicted a heatwave for the next couple of days before dropping back down to normal temperatures. Looks like sundress season was coming sooner than they thought.

They sat down for class and Ms. Bustier started the lesson by announcing a project. They would be focusing on temptation in literature. Particularly, they were to focus on the classic literary theme of temptation: knowledge, desire and chaos used as a foil to innocence and youth. Such examples being the biblical creation myth, the greek Hades and Persephone myth, Christina Rosetti’s Goblin Market, and Spencer’s The Faerie Queen.

Marinette couldn’t help the look she sent Felix who was pleasantly listening to the assignment. Why did she have the itching feeling he may have dabbled with the lesson plan?

“We’ll be doing these in pairs.” Ms. Bustier pulled out a list, “Alya and Kim. Sabrina and Max. Chloe and Alix. Nino and Ivan. Mylene and Rose. Adrien and Marinette. Juleka and Nathaneal.”

Adrien and Marinette! They were paired?! What miracle was responsible for…

Her glee died down as she cast another glance back at Felix. He gave her a subtle thumbs up.

When she turned back around Adrien was watching her with a smile. “Looks like we’re partners.”

“Yeah, so it seems.” She smiled back.

After explaining the rest of the project Ms. Bustier let them get together to start working. Felix stood off to the side unperturbed by the busy students around him. The teacher hadn’t called his name during the pairings. How could she forget to slot him somewhere? Or more likely that was just more of his powers to influence the world around him so he didn’t need to do any actual work. Now that Marinette thought about it she never saw Felix do any assignments but he always turned in homework. Was he miracling his way through the class? What a cheater!

“I’m rather excited about this project.” Adrien took the vacant seat next to Marinette. “It’s so different from what we usually cover in class.”

“It is, isn’t it?” She forced a laugh. They went over the project and created an outline before the bell signaled the end of class. It was a short day so they only had a few more classes before everyone departed the school.

Marinette pinched Felix’s arm as they left. “Did you have something to do with the lesson plan today?”

“Who? Me?” Felix feigned innocence, “What makes you think that I would ever do something like that?”

“The exploration of temptation in period literature? You want me to believe that it was one big coincidence?”

“I gotta have some fun. Also, I worked hard enough creating that lesson plan last night while you were up in your room doodling. I was gonna see some fruition with it!”

“Wait, you actually created the project? You didn’t just put the idea in the teacher’s head?”

“I am a rather smart demon with an affinity for literature. I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

“Felix, the demonic teacher. It sounds like the plot of an anime.”

Marinette was in a happy mood as she ascended the steps up to her room. Maybe she could even work up the courage to text Adrien.

“Whatcha doing?” Felix peered over her shoulder.

“Trying to think of something normal to text Adrien.” She sighed, “You’re my wingman, help me.”

“Got it.” he took the phone out of her hands and turned it off.

“Felix! Why did you do that?” She gaped at him. “I’m finally taking some initiative to be social with my crush and you do this?”

“It’s too soon. You want him to text you first.”

“But--”

“Ah ah ah!” he shushed her, “You asked for my help and you are going to get it and respect my choices. Trust me. It’ll all work out.”

“I hope for your sake it does.”

“Ooh, scary lady.” He tapped the fan and turned it on. “Hmm, I have an idea in the works. I’ll come back to you.”

“Are you actually going to inform me about the plan this time?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you that part one involves you inviting mister perfect over here to work on your project tomorrow.”

“Alright, that shouldn’t be too hard. We do need to work on it after all. What’s part two?”

“Still working on that. But you need to make sure to leave at least a ten minute gap between when you get home and when he comes over.”

“Why?”

“Again, still a work in progress. Just make sure it gets done.”

“Okay.”

The next day after classes concluded Marinette did as Felix instructed and invited Adrien over to her house to study.

“Sounds good.” Adrien nodded. “I need to stop by my house first though. That okay?”

“Perfect. Drop by when you’re done.” There. Adrien was coming over and she had some time to kill before he did.

While Marinette was trusting that whatever Felix was planning was going to help she couldn’t help but add a little something to the afternoon. She had mentioned to her parents she was going to bring Adrien over to the house to study and requested that they make them a special snack. They knew how she felt about him so they were only too eager to help in any way they could.

After school let out and Marinette went back to the bakery she picked up the box her dad had prepared and went upstairs.

“What’s in the box?” Felix asked trying to open it. “Did you order something special for me for being such a great wingman?”

“You wish.” Marinette held the box out of his reach. “These are passion fruit eclairs with italian meringue that I asked my parents to make special since passion fruit is Adrien’s favorite flavor. So keep your hands off them!”

“That’s not fair! Just one!” He reached again.

“Back off devil boy!” She unlocked the apartment door. “If there are any leftover you can--oh my god why is it so hot in here?!”

“Hoo, yeah, it is definitely toasty in here.” Felix pulled on his collar. “I knew it was gonna be warm but damn this is better than I could have imagined.”

“You would like this.” Marinette set the box in the fridge to keep cool. “Remind you of home?”

“Vaguely. But this is all part of the plan.”

“Plan? Wait, did you turn off the air conditioning?” Marinette sneered. “Felix! It is a billion degrees in here!”

“I know, which is why you should change into something more comfortable.” He handed her a stack of clothes he wasn’t holding before.

“Are you dressing me now?” Marinette looked at the outfit choice. A pair of shorts and a crop top. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am.”

“I cannot wear this in front of him!” She threw the shirt at him. “Also, when were you in my closet?”

“That’s not important. What is important is that you go get dressed. Adrien may be here any minute.”

“I am not putting this on!”

“Listen, a little primal attraction can help turn the tide of emotion. At the very least seeing you in that outfit should put some saucy thoughts in his head which is a step of getting you out of the friend-zone.”

“It seems dirty though.”

“It’s not like I’m telling you to lounge on the couch in your birthday suit while smooth jazz plays. It is literally just a peek of flesh. Also, you two kept making those food puns yesterday so he’ll appreciate the shirt.”

“All This & Dim Sum.” Marinette sighed as she looked at the cute little cartoon of dim sum. “Fine. I’ll wear it. But I swear if this backfires I am going to invest in a holy water spray bottle.”

Despite her better judgement Marinette changed into the outfit. It was more of something she’d wear around the house by herself. Not for what was essentially a study date. Hopefully Adrien didn’t think it was too weird.

“Now that’s much better.” Felix smiled when she reappeared. “Looking hot, love!”

“Yeah, it’s a million degrees in here!” Marinette grabbed a glass of water.

“That not what I--nevermind.” Felix was looking a little feverish himself.

A knock on the door startled them both. “Lover boy is here.” Felix walked up to Marinette’s room. “Good luck, hot stuff.”

Marinette shook her head. He was so weird. She took a deep breath and braced herself as she opened the door. “Hey Adrien, glad you could come over.”

His gaze raked over her none too subtly and she noticed him visibly gulp. “Me too.” His voice broke and Marinette tried not to laugh. “Ahem, I mean uh…it’s kinda hot in here isn’t it?”

“The air conditioning broke. Poor timing for it too.” She shrugged. “But once you get used to it it isn’t that bad.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Adrien stepped inside. They set up on the couch to work and Marinette grabbed them both something cold to drink so they weren’t dying of heat stroke.

Things were going well enough and they were getting a lot of work done. The only problem was that Adrien was intentionally avoiding looking directly at her the entire time. She knew it! This outfit was uncomfortable for the both of them.

“What are you doing?” Felix popped up next to her out of nowhere.

She yelped and bumped into Adrien. “Something wrong?” Adrien asked. He looked at where Marinette was staring but saw nothing.

“Uh nothing, sorry, thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.” She laughed it off. She glared back at Felix after Adrien looked away. _‘What?’_ she mouthed.

“Make a move already.” Felix said, “It has been painful watching you two dance around each other like this.”

She gave him another look as if to say, _‘What do you want me to do?’_

“Put this,” he grabbed her hand, “here.” He placed it on Adrien’s thigh.

Oh god...what had he done? Adrien looked over at her with wide eyes. She couldn’t look away and curse Felix out for doing this. She’d look insane. Not that she didn’t look insane right now with her hand still on Adrien’s thigh and nothing to say! Felix put her in this mess and wasn’t helping her get out of it.

“Uh,” she removed her hand, “Would you like a snack?” Her voice was at least three times too high to be normal.

“Oh, um, sure.” His face was impossibly red.

“Cool.” Marinette darted from the couch to grab the eclairs out of the fridge. She passed Felix and shot him a dirty look. He was gonna get an earful later.

She plopped back down on the couch with the box in her lap. “Here,” she opened it, “They’re passion fruit.”

“Really?” Adrien shifted so he could get a closer look. Their legs were touching! “Passion fruit is my favorite.”

“I know.” Marinette smiled nervously. Adrien looked her back in the face with a smile that matched her own.

“I didn’t say anything earlier but that is a cute shirt.” Adrien pointed, “Did you make that?”

“This? Oh no, I bought it at this little boutique. Half the clothes in there have puns of some sort on them.”

“Sounds like my kind shop.” Adrien laughed.

“Yeah, if you want crop tops or bodysuits.” She grabbed an eclair.

“You...uh...you shop there often?” Adrien mumbled between bites.

“Why you wanna know? Want to see if I have matching booty shorts?” She teased.

Adrien’s face caught fire once again. Where had that come from? Felix was still in the corner and gave her a double thumbs up. She was hanging around this demon too much. He was rubbing off on her. She never would have dared say something so cheeky before.

Felix disappeared again and Marinette decided to cool off with the flirting.

They finished their work early and Marinette walked Adrien to the door. “Sorry about the heat.” She apologized, “But at least we finished the project.”

“Yeah.” Adrien looked her over one more time. “Hopefully next time I’m over the A/C will be working.”

Marinette’s heart leapt at the thought of him coming over again. “Yeah, totally,” She grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school then.”

“See you.” Adrien opened the front door and ran into Felix who was waiting on the other side. “Oops, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Felix shrugged and strolled inside. “It is a sauna in here! What were you two crazy kids getting up to?”

“Our project.” Marinette flicked the side of his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I was informed there was food.” Felix eyed the box of leftover eclairs. He grabbed it before looking back at Marinette. “Looks like the pastries aren’t the only snack in here. Looking good, Marinette!”

“Felix!” Marinette screeched. Adrien was right there!

“What?” he shoved an entire eclair in his mouth, “Adrien, lad, don’t you agree?”

“I uh…” Adrien looked down sheepishly.

“On second thought, she isn’t a snack.” Felix shook his head and leaned closer to Adrien, “She’s the whole damn meal.”

“Out!” Marinette shoved him out the door. “Take the eclairs and go!”

“Touchy.” Felix rolled his eyes. “I’m leaving. See ya!” Felix rushed downstairs and into the neighboring apartment he supposedly lived in.

“I’m sorry about him.” Marinette sighed, “His people skills are not the best.”

“He is certainly outspoken.” Adrien chuckled. “But he was right about one thing.”

“What?”

“You look good.” Adrien nodded. “You always look good.”

“Oh,” Marinette blushed, “Thank you.”

With that Adrien left leaving Marinette with a lot of warring feelings in her head. She wanted to ring Felix’s neck for his interference but in the end it had worked. Adrien had been flirting with her. Adrien thought she looked good! She was gonna swoon!

“I think that went rather well.” Felix appeared next to her with a now empty eclair box. “Don’t you?”

“YOU!” Marinette seethed. “What was that! What were you thinking? Why did you put my hand on his thigh like that?!”

“Cause you weren’t making a move!” He snapped his fingers and the air turned back on instantly cooling the room again. “And look what happened. Everything turned out fine.”

“And your intrusion right at the end?”

“I was aiming just to get the eclairs before you could offer the rest of them to mister perfect. But I saw another opportunity to talk you up and I think it still worked out.”

“Whatever,” Marinette sighed. “I’m too sweaty and frazzled to deal with you right now.”

She looked up at him and swiped a bit of cream off his face. She popped the finger in her mouth licking the cream off. “I’m gonna get a shower.”

“Right.” Felix nodded furiously. “I’m gonna throw this box away.”

Felix quickly exited the room.

“Okay?” What was his problem? Did he forget there was a garbage can right here? He was out of her hair at least. She bound into the bathroom to wash away the grime of the hot afternoon. Tomorrow was another day and with it was most likely another plan of Felix’s that she needed to be ready for.


	6. Horror Is the New Date Night Classic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better screams romance than a horrific gore fest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/613986320677797888/deals-end-6

“No.” Marinette slapped the dress out of Felix’s hands. “You dressed me up yesterday. You’re not doing it again today.”

“It worked!”

“I don’t care!” Marinette went to grab the outfit she laid out last night. “I already have something to wear.”

“Are you sure about that?” her outfit disappeared. She glared back at Felix who was holding up the dress again.

“Give me back my clothes.”

“I have your clothes right here.” he tossed the dress to her.

“I mean the clothes I picked.” she tossed it back at him.

“No can do. Besides, I thought you were trusting me.”

“For advice. Not fashion choices.” Marinette went to her closet. It was fine, she’d just pick something else. She opened the doors to her closet and gaped at the empty hangers. “FELIX!”

“That is so strange.” he shook his head, “Are all your clothes in the laundry? That seems very poor planning, love.”

“Put them back!” She growled.

“Wear the dress and I’ll put them back.”

“I hate you.” she snatched the red and white polka dotted sundress out of his hands and went behind the screen to change. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the dress or anything it’s just that she wasn’t in the mood for Felix. While yesterday may have ended in her favor it had also made her a little self conscious to be around Adrien again.

She stepped out in the dress and turned around. “Zip me up?”

“Gotcha.” He zipped up the back of her dress she couldn’t reach. “See? Is this so bad?”

“Whatever.” Marinette grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes. “Let’s just get this over with.”

When they got to the sidewalk Felix spoke up again. “I sense you’re angry with me.”

“What was your first clue?” She spat.

“This isn’t about the dress at all is it? You’re only looking for a reason to be mad at me.”

“I don’t need to look for a reason to be mad at you. It’s a perpetual state.” She sneered. “I liked the outfit I picked out.”

“And you can wear it tomorrow. And besides, look,” he held his arms wide the sides of his red and white baseball tee fluttering in the wind, “We match!”

“As if I didn’t need another reason to want to take this off.” Marinette sighed.

“By all means go ahead, you’ll certainly get lover boy’s attention that way.”

“Why do I bother with you?” Marinette thunked the back of his head. “Perverted demon.”

“If I was that perverted I would have gotten rid of all your underwear too. Which by the way, how come you have no push-up bras? Yeah, yeah, I know all bodies are beautiful but you got mosquito bites. Why not give them a little lift?”

“You were in my underwear drawer?” Marinette stopped on the sidewalk.

“Oh shit, here we go.”

“You were in my underwear drawer!!”

“I was curious!”

“Curious about what? How many panties I had?”

“Uh Marinette--”

“Also, these are not mosquito bites mister!” she poked him hard in the chest, “These are B cups and still growing so you can take your nose out of my underwear drawer and shove it up your--”

“Hi Adrien.” Felix waved behind her.

Marinette froze. Then she relaxed. “Nice try, demon boy. Adrien arrives by car every morning so there is no way he could be behind me. So as I was saying if I see you raiding my underwear drawer again I am going to crack your skull open. Got it?”

“I understand.” Felix nodded. “But also…” He turned her around.

“A-Adrien!” Marinette stumbled back. Why of all the times Felix was being serious she had to take it as a joke?

“Good morning.” Adrien waved. He shifted from foot to foot uneasily. He heard that. He heard all of that! Adrien heard her yelling at Felix to stay out of her underwear drawer. Oh god, she was yelling about having not that small of boobs when he was right there!

“Looks like your friend walked today. Isn’t that funny?” Felix whispered in her ear. “Good luck.”

Felix proceeded to make a hasty retreat. “Felix! No! Get back here!” she yelled after him but he was not turning around. “If there is a god may he please kill me now.” She muttered.

“Um, Marinette?” Adrien said, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She whirled around with a smile stretched painfully on her face. “Why do you ask?”

“Because Felix--”

“Oh that? That was nothing. Just a joke between friends. I should be going.” She turned to run.

“Wait.” Adrien caught her arm and gently pulled her back. She stared down at the ground. She couldn’t face him. Not after all of this.

“You said his people’s skill weren’t the best, right?” Adrien said.

Marinette peeked up through her bangs. The corner of her mouth quirked up in a small smile. “Yeah...they aren’t.”

“Do you want to walk to class or would you rather go find your chaotic neighbor and give him what for?”

“Oh trust me, he is big trouble next time I see him.” She relaxed a little and stood up straight. “I’m positively mortified that you heard any of that though.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked to class. “Also, it’s a really pretty dress you have on today. That one you made?”

“It is. Thank you for noticing.” She wanted to loop an arm around Adrien as well but wasn’t sure if that was pushing it too far.

“Thank you for gracing the school with another Marinette original.” They stepped into class. “Oh, do you have the project?”

“Right here.” She pulled out the project from her bag. “Done and ready to turn in.”

“Awesome.” he scanned it over. “Oh, by the way, a group of us are heading to the movies after school. Did you wanna come?”

“Sure!”

“Great. Felix can come too if he wants.”

“What about me?” Felix appeared at her side in the blink of an eye.

“Nothing. Shoo.” she elbowed him away.

“Some friends of ours are going to the movies. Would you like to join?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Felix shrugged. “What are we seeing?”

“Coven of the Creep.”

“Wait, that new horror movie?” Marinette squeaked. “It’s supposed to be super scary, right?”

“You talking about the movie?” Nino joined in. “Oh yeah, it is meant to be one of the scariest, goriest, most disturbing new horror movies of the decade. I’ve been hearing nothing but good reviews and I am so stoked to finally watch it. Dodging spoilers has been rough.”

“That scary? Now I’m interested.” Felix said. “What about you, love?”

“I um...I…” Marinette hated horror movies. She was scared to death of them. Even the cheesy bad ones that everyone laughs at. She couldn’t handle horror in any capacity.

“Marinette’s not a fan of horror.” Alya came to her mute friend’s aid. “Girl is jumpier than a cat on a hot tin roof when it comes to anything scary.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Adrien frowned, “You don’t have to come if you’d rather not.”

“Sure she does.” Felix subtly pinched her arm, “It was just the other day we were talking about movies we had seen and she mentioned that she was looking into trying horror again.”

“That true?” Alya asked.

“No--” Felix pinched her arm harder, “Er, I mean, yes?”

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Adrien gave her a waning smile. “But if at any moment you change your mind,”

“I’ll be fine.” Marinette elbowed Felix off her again. She really was going to kill him. He had better hope this movie didn’t give her ideas.

Classes sped by too fast for Marinette’s liking. She really didn’t want to go to this movie. She had been trying to psyche herself up for it but the effort fell flat. She was going to be willingly walking into a dark room with two hours of nightmare fuel and there was nothing she could do to stop it now. Every step towards the theatre felt like another step towards her own grave.

“Why did you say that I would go?” Marinette whined to Felix. “I hate horror! I am a huge scaredy cat! I can’t do this!”

“You are literally living with a demon and you can’t handle a little movie?”

“You’re annoying. Not scary.” She clasped her arms tight around her. “I know that the goal is to get me to spend more time with Adrien but this is too much? Don’t I have the power to veto some of your ideas?”

“Think about this from my point of view.” Felix put an arm around her, “You’re in a dark room, conveniently sat next to your crush. The movie starts to play, the first scare happens and you jump. Jump right into your waiting knight in shining armor’s arms. You cower into him the entire movie and he holds you and comforts you from the scary images and sounds. At the end you’re still shaking slightly. The credits roll but you are still there in his arms. You look up, frightened, trying your best to regain composure. He smiles, and suddenly the nightmares are farther away. And our young knight feels noble and needed by the helpless damsel.”

“You really need to stop reading my YA books.” Marinette replied blandly.

“He’s got a point.” Alya came up on Marinette’s other side. “Sorry to cut in but I couldn’t help but overhear you two plotting to get Marinette into Adrien’s arms. Girl, why didn’t you tell me Felix was acting as your wingman? I could have been helping this entire time!”

“Shush!” Marinette put a finger over her lips. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know sir stoic here has a flair for the dramatic.” Alya laughed. “As much as I know you hate horror, Felix is kinda right. This would be a good chance to steal some cuddles.”

“Cuddles should not be stolen. Cuddles should be freely given.” Marinette pouted.

“Then I’ll spoon you when we get home to make up for the stolen cuddles now. Better?” Felix said.

“No. Not better. I don’t even see how that would make up for anything.” Marinette groaned. Why was he like this?

“In another life you two would make a cute couple.” Alya said. Marinette glared at her. “Oh don’t give me that look. You’re obviously close. I say if things with Adrien don’t work out you take his bad boy clone over here for a spin.”

“Alya!” She started lightly smacking her arm. It was bad enough dealing with Felix but she couldn’t handle this talk from Alya as well.

“It is so satisfying seeing you happen to someone else.” Felix laughed. “Do it again! Do it again!”

“Shut it.” Marinette charged ahead, “Both of you!”

Since the movie was rated-R Marinette had a fleeting hope of them not being allowed in. That hope died the second Alya’s older sister showed up and bought the tickets for them to go in. Everyone paid back their share to her and shuffled inside the theater. Their group took up an entire row and Felix and Alya were sure to rig the seating so that Marinette was sat next to Adrien. Felix was on her other side to keep her from bolting before the movie began.

The opening credits started and already the creepy music had Marinette’s anxiety cranked up to eleven. It was slow going at first and she relaxed enough to think that maybe she could get over this. Maybe she had been acting like a baby the other--AND SOMEONE’S HEAD JUST GOT CUT OFF! Oh god no!

She flinched away from the screen and hid her eyes in Adrien’s shoulder.

“You alright?” Adrien whispered.

She shook her head profusely. “I’m--I’m sorry. I--I--I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s okay.” He pushed the arm rest between them up between the seats and put a protective arm around her. “Do you want to leave?”

“No.” She took a deep breath. “I can--I can handle it.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

“Okay. Just cling to me if you get scared.” He pulled her a bit closer. “And if you want to bail at any time you can. I’ll even buy you a slushie at the snack counter.”

“Thanks.” Marinette flinched away from the gore on the screen.

Two agonizing hours later the credits finally rolled. Marinette had done a fair share of screaming, jumping and burying her face in Adrien’s shoulder throughout the entire film. For facing her fears and being so brave in the face of such a scary film Adrien walked her to the snack counter for a victory slushie. He kept her close on his arm and didn’t let go until it was time for them to go separate directions home.

She knew she should have been over the moon but the blood curdling screams from the screen still haunted her in the back of her mind. Felix didn’t say anything on the rest of the walk home but let her hold his hand as tightly as she needed.

Right before bed Marinette got a text from Adrien.

_Hope the movie didn’t scare you too much. Next time I invite you out let’s see a comedy. Sweet dreams --Adrien_

At least it had been worth something.


	7. Something Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Marinette take a day off for themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/614138656939196416/deals-end-7

_Marinette couldn’t get settled. She had been sitting in class for what felt like forever. Everything floated around her in a daze and she couldn’t even read what was on the chalkboard. She wanted to get up an move. To do something so she wasn’t going crazy in her seat._

_Just then the lights in the classroom died. Half the class had disappeared in the blink of an eye. A cold sense of dread washed over her and she turned around. The entire back of the classroom was now a long empty field. In the distance she could see a figure approaching rapidly, a large scythe swinging in their hands._

_The Creep! She started running. Her heart hammering hard in her ears. Yet she could feel the murderer racing ever closer. She had to get away! She needed to find help! She screamed for help. For someone to be there. But the field remained empty. Her voice was gone._

_She spotted a shack in the distance and bolted for it. She ran inside and before she could close the door The Creep burst in and cornered her against the wall. The pentagrams drawn across the walls and floors started to glow as she cried and begged. There was a flash of light and a sharp pain in her stomach._

Marinette bolted up right breathing heavily and crying. Her entire body felt like it had been doused in a bucket of cold water. When she closed her eyes she fell right back into the nightmare.

“Marinette?” A voice from below made her scream.

“Why are you screaming?” Felix’s head popped up over the railing of her bed. His silver eyes reflected back at her. “Whoa, are you okay?”

She shook her head.

Felix climbed up next to her on the bed. He switched on the nightlight by her head. “Love, you’re shaking...and crying? Did you have a bad dream or something.”

“Nightmare.” She gasped out. “I was run--running in a field and--and--and there was a scythe and--”

“The movie…” Felix sighed.

“I told you I can’t do horror!” She cried. “I told you!” She felt like an idiot getting so scared over a movie but it had felt so real. Her momentary anger ebbed away and she pathetically held out her arms. She needed some physical reassurance.

“Come now, shush,” Felix pulled her close. “It was just a bad dream. It’s over now.”

She squeezed him tighter. He ran a hand softly through her hair and her breathing came easier. “Do you need something? Glass of water or...I don’t know.”

“Keep talking.” she whispered.

“About what?”

“Something. Anything.” She pleaded, “Please, I need something to distract me.”

“Okay…” he thought for a moment. “How about a story? Do you wanna hear a story?”

“Sure.” She nodded.

“Alright, relax, take a deep breath, listen to my voice.” His hand continued to run lazily through her hair. The feeling soothing to her rattled mind.

“This is a story of a deal I made many, many, many years ago.” Felix said in a voice so gentle she knew she had never heard it before. “In this story there was a man. A poor man. He was lame and dirty. He could barely afford to eat and his clothes were worn and thin from years of use that left him in a chill during the cold nights. And this poor man was in love with a woman. This woman was everything he was not. She was beautiful and rich beyond measure. There was nothing she wanted that she did not receive. Yet the woman was humble and kind and revered like a saint by everyone that knew her.”

“I think I know where this is going.” Marinette mumbled, her eyelids already growing heavy.

“Every night in the poor man’s prayers he prayed that the woman would be happy in her life. That she would remain healthy in all her days and never want for not.” Felix continued. “Then one day there was an announcement. The beautiful woman was to be married. A worthy suitor from a far off land that had heard of her grace and beauty and struck an accord with the woman’s father.”

Marinette’s head rested on Felix’s shoulder and she let out a long yawn. Felix asked if he should keep going. She nodded slowly. She felt the gentle press of Felix’s cheek on the top of her head as he continued with his story.

“The woman grew sad because the man she was to marry was a brute. It was obvious from first impression that he had a short temper and no fine set of manners. The woman wanted to object but the arrangement had already been made. Not wanting to upset her family she went along with the union but in her heart she wept for she knew it would not be a happy marriage. The poor man upon hearing of the woman’s plight grew sad as well. He weeped for his faraway love for he knew that she deserved so much better and yet there was nothing he could do. What could a poor man like him do to help her?”

The pull of sleep was dragging her down quickly. Thoughts of a poor pining man watching his beautiful love from afar replacing the nightmare that plagued her.

“That’s when I showed up…” Felix whispered.

It was the last thing she remembered before she was asleep again.

She woke up several hours later refreshed and cozy in her bed. Felix wasn’t next to her on the bed where he had been when she fell asleep. The pang of disappointment lasted only a second before she noticed him reclining on the ladder up to her bed. He was flipping through her sketchbook once more. He noticed she was awake and smiled.

“Hey sleepy head.” He closed the sketchbook. “Feeling better, love?”

“Yeah.” She yawned. “I feel like I should apologize for freaking out on you like that last night. The nightmare had freaked me out and--”

“You don’t need to justify yourself to me.” Felix assured her. “You were shaking like a leaf.”

“That stupid movie.” She muttered. “I knew I should have watched something more lighthearted before bed. Then none of that would have happened.”

“Maybe. But there’s no use harping on the past.” he jumped down to the floor. “These past couple of days have been stressful and busy. I need a day to regroup. How about we take it easy. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” Marinette slid out of bed. “Thank god for the weekend.”

She was getting a late start to the day. Her parents were already downstairs working in the bakery but they had left fresh croissants out for her. Since they weren’t upstairs she invited Felix down to share them. They made small talk while eating before taking up space on the couch for some TV and a couple rounds of Mecha Strike.

As tempting as staying inside in her pajamas all day was Marinette did want to go to the fabric shop today. There was a design she was really excited to get started on and today was the perfect day to start. She got dressed and headed out.

“So this is a fabric shop?” Felix gazed at the rows and rows of different fabrics and all their patterns, textures, and colors. “How do you find anything in this mess?”

“It is color coded. And while I would love to buy a lot I do not have a whole lot of money saved up so we’re gonna have to stick to the bare essentials.” Marinette made a beeline for the clearance section to see if there was anything there she could use first. When that failed she moved onto the regular floor.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Felix asked.

“Silver organza. I would like some slightly iridescent if I can find it.” Marinette scanned the rolls of fabric. She pulled some out to see if it was right before pushing it back in. “I’m making a sheer dress overlay and I want the fabric to shimmer when I move. There’s a white bodycon dress at home that I was planning on layering it over.”

“And what occasion is it for? Some big party you planning?”

“None that I know of but it’ll make a good party dress if one arises.” She found the perfect fabric and pulled it out.

“You have a dozen other projects you’re working on and you choose to spend your time on something new that you’re not even sure if you’re gonna wear?”

“What can I say? I like making pretty things.” She did a mental calculation of how much fabric she would need. To be able to afford it she’d have to be very careful in her measurements. Every inch was gonna have to be used to perfection.

She paid for her purchase and they headed out. It was about lunch time and Felix suggested they stop somewhere to eat. “My treat.” he held up a wallet.

“How do you have money?”

“The same way I can change my clothes without actually having a closet. You spent all your cash at the shop so I’ll get lunch.” They stopped at the same cafe they had gone to days prior with Adrien.

They sat outside and ordered. “So, I gotta know.” Marinette said as she picked at her salad, “The devil’s food cake that you dropped off at the table last time. Was that from the kitchen or did you just make it appear for an inside joke?”

“I stole it from the kitchen.” He shrugged. “Why? You want another slice?”

“Honestly? Yeah. I don’t think I could eat the whole thing myself though without feeling like a pig.”

“Weak.”

“I’m sorry if I wouldn’t feel good about myself for eating all of that.”

“You’re eating a salad! You can definitely have cake and not feel bad about it.”

“Sure but we also had a lot of croissants and nutella for breakfast.”

“That’s fair but I’m still gonna order the cake.” he shrugged.

Marinette looked over the boy across from her. No. Not a boy. A demon. She was having a hard time remembering he wasn’t just an annoying roommate. She had traded five years of her life to him. He was here to help her become Adrien’s girlfriend and then he’d be gone. She hadn’t thought about that before. She had become so used to his presence that to not have him around anymore was going to be strange. When she first started this all she wanted was for him to be gone. Now that their time was coming slowly yet steadily to an end the thought of not seeing him again was bittersweet.

He was annoying and made crude jokes and had invaded her privacy on more than one occasion but he wasn’t all bad. Especially not in a way she thought a demon would be. He was legitimately helping her and his efforts seemed to be working. He was very relaxed when he wasn’t throwing her into stressful situations. He was also pretty funny when he wanted to be. Marinette couldn’t remember a time she laughed as hard as when she was with him. And though he may deny it Felix was kind. He didn’t have to comfort her when she got scared or treat her to lunch but he did.

Thinking back to last night and how she had clung onto him in the aftermath of her nightmare made a blush rise on her cheeks. It was probably the closest she had been to him since she woke up with him in her bed that first day. She hadn’t noticed it before but he did have a scent. Even now she could smell it as the wind picked up a tad and blew in her face. Fresh sheets and just a whiff of cinnamon.

He looked up from his plate and caught her staring. She quickly looked away cursing that she had been ogling him so absentmindedly in the first place. Why does he have to have such striking eyes? It felt like he was staring into her very soul.

She peeked up to see if Felix was still watching her and a shiver went down her spine when she saw he was. He raised a single pale eyebrow at her.

“Something on my face?” he asked.

“Oh uh, yeah,” Marinette lied. She grabbed her napkin and pretended to wipe some crumbs from his cheek. “There. Got it.”

“Thanks. I could have gotten it myself though.” He smirked and her face grew hotter.

“Right. Of course.” She nodded. She distracted herself by finishing off the last of her drink as fast as possible. _Get it together, Marinette!_ She chided herself.

The plates were cleared away and a single slice of devil’s food cake brought to the table. They picked at it from either side and Marinette had to threaten to stab Felix with her fork if he didn’t slow down and let her have more.

“Felix, I was wondering about something.” Marinette said.

“Does it have to do about why you got so defensive about the cake even though you said you weren’t gonna eat that much?” Felix pouted as he waited for Marinette to get a bite.

“No. Not that.” She chuckled, “I was wonder how long you thought this process is gonna take.”

“Well if you let me at it I could have this cake cleared in ten seconds.”

“Not the process of eating the cake, dummy!” Marinette sighed. “I was talking about our deal. The contract stated that you had to stick around and help until Adrien either fell in love with me or became my boyfriend. How long do you think that is going to take?”

“Why? Want to get rid of me so soon?” He grinned as he was allowed to get another bite of cake.

“No.” Marinette said, “I was concerned because you had mentioned that your bosses wouldn’t like it if you were up here with me too long. Aren’t they going to be mad about you spending all this time on me?”

“Nice of you to worry about me but there’s nothing for them to do now. We struck a deal so I am allowed to stay with you as long as till the deal is fulfilled.” Felix explained. “They might not like it but they can’t tell me that I’m not doing my job. In reality I think they’re jealous that I get to stay above ground for so long.”

“I know that you’re from literal Hell but is it really so bad even for demons? It’s not like you’re the damned souls burning in endless torment.”

“Yes and no. Down below it is endless work and the reprieve and fun we’re supposed to have has grown stale. It’s like we’re stuck in a cramped room grinding against each other as we shuffle about generating a constant feeling of contempt and anger.” Felix sighed pushing the rest of the cake in front of Marinette. “I didn’t know it before but you can get so tired of being angry all the time.”

After they paid for the meal they walked back home. Marinette got back to work on her design while Felix lounged at her computer playing Mecha Strike. He was sure that if he practiced on the highest computer difficulty enough he could beat Marinette.

Nightfall came and Marinette found herself hesitant to go to bed. The nightmare from last night creeping back into mind. So instead she lit a bunch of candles all around the room, put on her most relaxing playlist and laid back on the floor.

“Are we having an existential crisis?” Felix asked from the chaise.

“Not ready to go to sleep yet.” Marinette stared up at the ceiling. “This helps clear my head. Care to join me?”

“Not like I have anything better to do.” Felix laid down opposite her so their heads were side by side but they could still spread out like a starfish. “Cozy.”

They stayed like that for a long time not saying a word and letting the music from her phone drift above them half heard.

“Hey Felix,” Marinette whispered, not wanting to break the peace they were in by talking at full volume.

“Yeah?” Felix whispered back.

“I’ve been thinking about something.” Marinette said, “If you’re a demon and the way demons are made are to be believed, does that mean you were once an angel?”

“Is this the part where you try to unlock my tragic backstory?”

“I’m curious.”

He was quiet for a long time. Marinette started to think she overstepped before he spoke again. His voice so soft she almost didn’t hear him. “Yeah. Long time ago.”

“What made you fall?”

Felix didn’t answer.

“Felix?” She turned her head to look at him, “Why did you fall?”

“There are things angels aren’t supposed to do. Rules we must obey.” he sighed, his gaze lost to the ceiling, “I broke one of them and next thing I know I was falling through the heavens.”

“Literally?”

“Yeah. Hurt like a bitch.” His voice was quiet, “One second you’re high up on a cloud and the next you’re hurtling through space, red hot and burning. Not knowing exactly where you’re going to end up and not really caring. All you know is that you are burning away everything you thought you were. Then you hit the ground and the ashes that you once were collide in the fall and reform you into something you never thought you’d be.”

“I’m sorry.” Marinette reached for his hand. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. It’s kinda nice to talk to someone about it. Down below everyone’s been through it so no one has any sympathy for the next. Doesn’t matter if you were cast out or chose to rebel. All you become is another face in the crowd. Another nightmare in mortals’ dreams.”

“The most nightmarish thing about you is your manners.” Marinette joked. Felix’s stoic expression cracked into an amused smile and he turned to look at her. His nose almost bumped against hers. “Do you ever regret it? Falling? Breaking the rules?”

“No.” Felix squeezed her hand, “I may not be favored but I do have some agency over my own life. That’s more than I can say from when I was an angel.”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it.” His silver eyes bore into hers. She wasn’t unsettled though. If anything she felt a certain calm that came with the shiver down her spine.

“And,” his smirk softened, “Because of it I got to meet you. That itself I think is a good enough reason to not regret it.”

Her heart beat harder in her chest. “What’s so great about me?” she asked.

“What isn’t?”

Her breathing stilled. Her whole body had. All she could do was stare at this boy across from her. His hand was still clasped with hers. She could feel his thumb idly stroking back and forth across the back of her hand. She didn’t know what she was doing. Her eyes searched his face for some kind of clue as to what it was that was going through her head. A reason for why her heart wouldn’t stop beating so fast.

“Marinette,” Felix’s voice brought her back to the present. He so rarely used her first name. His face inched closer and he left a whisper of a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for talking with me.”

“Felix…” Her body flooded with warmth. The small part of her cheek he had kiss burned like a hot iron. She watched as he stood up and walked out of the room. Where he had gone she had no idea but the click of the door as it fell shut left her cold and small in the empty room.

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. God help her, what was she supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the kudos and comments! Love ya!


	8. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll always love you and make you happy  
>  If you will only say the same  
> But if you leave me and love another  
> You'll regret it all some day_
> 
> -You Are My Sunshine by Jimmie Davis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/614325241082249216/deals-end-8

Marinette didn’t see Felix again before she went to bed. Her confusing thoughts from earlier only grew with his absence. Before when the thought of him leaving had felt bittersweet the idea that she wouldn’t be able to talk to him again hurt deep in her chest now. She liked Felix. She liked being around him and having fun with him. She liked talking with him and walking home with him.

Perhaps this was a form of Stockholm Syndrome. Wanting your demonic roommate to stay with you because you now see them as a friend. She doubted that anyone else could relate to her though. And she couldn’t talk to anyone about this since no one knew of Felix’s true nature. She was stuck alone in a dark room with her racing thoughts and heavy heart.

Maybe...maybe he could visit after he left. She hadn’t heard Felix mention that he was confined to Hell unless he was summoned. Maybe he would be able to pop up once in a while to say hi. They could grab lunch...play a game of Mecha Strike.

“UGH!” She buried her face in her pillow. Why was she getting so worked up about this now? Yeah she kinda saw Felix as her friend but there was no use worrying about life after he was gone when he was still very much in her life.

But for how much longer though? Once she was Adrien’s girlfriend Felix would be gone.

She forced the thoughts out of her head. This was not the night to worry about this. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The next day was a lazy day spent inside. The weather had taken a bad turn and a torrential downpour soaked the city. Marinette spent it in her room catching up on work and reorganizing. Pretty much anything to keep her mind busy and off of the looming worries for the future. Felix had reappeared in the morning though he was far quieter than usual. He mainly kept off to the side scribbling stuff down in his notebook. Randomly he would tear a page out and burn the paper instantaneously in his hand before starting again.

Marinette had asked what he was doing to which he gave a vague answer of ‘stuff.’ She tried to peek over his shoulder but he hid the page from view. “Nosy girl.”

“Why won’t you let me see what you’re doing?” Marinette asked.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Will you show me if I get you eclairs?” she smiled as the bribe hit its mark.

He looked up at her, his eyes widened at the promise of chocolatey foods. “How many eclairs?”

“As many as it takes for you to show me what’s on that paper.”

“I want ten eclairs and one of those red velvet cupcakes from the bakery.”

“Okay.” Marinette started heading downstairs. “It better not be something stupid!”

She grabbed the snacks from the bakery and went back up for the trade. She held out the box to Felix who reluctantly swapped it with his notebook. On the page was the start of a rough sketch hunched over a table. “You draw?” Marinette smiled as she took in the new information. “I didn’t know that about you.”

“It helps pass the time.” He shrugged as he downed another eclair.

She looked closer at the figure trying to figure out what he was going for from the rough outline. Then she saw the pigtails to the back of the hunched figure’s head. The box on top of the table...it was a sewing machine. Felix had been drawing her work.

She wanted desperately to ask why but figured it was for the best she not let on she knew it was her he was drawing and handed the notebook back. “It’s very good.”

“I’ve barely started.”

“Yeah but I can tell.” She plucked the half eaten eclair out of his hand. “That being said try not to get crumbs all over my chaise.”

“That was mine!” He made a pathetic grab for the bite of eclair she held.

“Not anymore.” She popped it into her mouth. “That was a nice break but I need to get back to work.” She sat down at her machine and picked up where she had left off. She wanted to talk to him about what happened last night but thought it better for another day. Or maybe she was too scared of what answer he would give to ask.

The rest of the day passed by without incident and with it their weekend off came to a close. Monday was upon them and so was Felix’s vigor to throw Marinette head first into situations with Adrien. She had gotten better at handling the sudden interactions. Maybe spending more time together had finally neutralized her utter terror of being alone with him cause now she could talk to him almost normally. Heck, she was even cracking jokes!

“So did you want to hang out after school?” Marinette asked Adrien.

“I’d like to but I got a photoshoot today.” Adrien sighed, “Maybe next time.”

“Oh okay.” Marinette smiled despite her disappointment. She went to Felix with a small shake of her head. “He said he has a photoshoot and can’t hang out. His dad must have penned it in last minute because I had no idea.”

“That sucks.” Felix paced the back of the classroom. “But you look really good today and you have confidence in talking to him. I don’t want to waste either of those.”

“But he’s going to be working and there’s no way his dad is going to let him out of it. Let’s just go home and try again tomorrow.” Marinette stared down at her toes. “This is kinda fortuitous cause I wanted to talk to you about the other night--”

“Wait! I got it!” Felix grabbed her and pulled her out into the hall. Everyone was filtering out of the school building including Adrien. “Do you know where the photoshoot is?”

“Uh, the weather is nice and summer is on the way so they’re probably doing a summer shoot in the park. Why?”

“Cause we can still work with this. Follow me!” Felix dashed out of the school with Marinette shortly behind. Sure enough they got to the park and the shoot was being set up.

“Okay, we’re here.” Marinette panted as she caught her breath. “What now? You’re just going to walk onto the set?”

“That was the plan.” Felix started walking towards the workers. Adrien’s security guard stopped them from getting closer to the set.

“Excuse me sir,” Felix said, “Could you move aside? We’re here for the photoshoot.”

The bodyguard remained in place. “You see, I am one of the models working today so I kinda need in.”

The bodyguard nodded and moved out of the way. Felix pulled Marinette through. “Felix, you’re not a model.” She whispered.

“Harsh, I think I’m pretty good looking.”

“That’s not what I meant. You are literally not a model employed by Gabriel Agreste. How long do you expect that excuse to work?”

“As long as possible. Demon powers, remember?”

“Right!” Marinette had almost forgotten. “So we’re okay?”

“We are golden.” They celebrated their little infiltration before Adrien noticed they were there.

“Hey guys,” He greeted them, “What are you two doing here?”

“I got called in last minute to fill in for a sick model.” Felix lied smoothly.

“Oh, I had no idea you were a model too.” Adrien breamed instantly taken in by the lie.

“Minor. It helps pay the bills.” Felix shrugged. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought Marinette. Seeing as how she loves fashion so much.”

“Not at all.” Adrien waved to her, “Guess we get to hang out after all.”

“You two have fun I need to find wardrobe.” Felix wandered off. Wait, was he actually going to do the shoot?

“Did you know Felix was a model?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“I didn’t have a clue until he dragged me over here.” She said. She looked over Adrien’s outfit. White tee shirt with blue pants and tan shoes. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that this is part of the ready made summer collection you’re dad’s putting out this summer?”

“That it is. What do you think?”

“I would kill to be able to work with grade A material like this all the time.” Marinette sighed as she felt the cottony texture of his sleeve. “I just blew all my money buying organza for a dress I’m making.”

“Oh really? Were you commissioned or is it just for yourself?”

“For myself. It’s a sheer overlay that is supposed to sorta party wear with a low-key formal vibe.”

“How far have you gotten?”

“Pretty far actually. I started pinning it together on my dress form not too long ago. I’m using strips of silver ribbon to sew onto the hem and make a little criss cross pattern across the bust. The most nerve wracking part was that I decided to make it a high-low silhouette and I knew I only had one shot to cut it correctly so I am so relieved it’s turned out okay.”

“I hope to see it one day.”

“Hello, I am back,” Felix joined the once more. “Now, I know I look amazing but neither of you swoon in my presence.”

“Oh yeah, you look so good.” Marinette rolled her eyes before she finally actually looked at him. The sarcastic remark turning bitter as she realized that he did in fact look pretty darn good in the outfit they had put him in. It wasn’t anything special, a blue button up shirt with white pants and brown shoes. What struck Marinette was that the whole time she’d known Felix all she had ever seen him wear was primarily reds and blacks. This was the first time she had seen him in something so light.

“Something on your mind, love?” Felix smirked at her when he caught her staring.

“Shut it.” she tweaked his nose. “But I will say you do look...what’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Devilishly handsome?” Felix suggested.

“I was gonna say, angelic.” Marinette smirked right back at him.

“Oh really?” Felix gaped at her with an open smile, “Alright, if that’s how you want to play this.”

“Is this an inside joke I’m not understanding?” Adrien asked clearly confused as to why Marinette’s compliment had been met with such good natured disdain.

“Yeah.” Marinette laughed. “I won’t bother trying to explain. It’s a long story and you’d really have to be there to understand it.”

One of the assistants ran past the three teenagers and pulled the photographer away. That was weird. A minute later the photographer came back with a pained expression. “Something wrong, Giuseppe?” Adrien asked.

“The female model for the shoot is sick and can’t make it. We will have to reschedule the entire shoot if we cannot find another model to take her place.” The photographer rubbed his temples.

“I have a suggestion,” Felix spoke up. He cast a wicked sideways glance towards Marinette. Oh he had better not! “Our friend Marinette here isn’t half bad looking. Could she fill in?”

“Felix!” She warned, “I’m not a model. I couldn’t possibly--”

“Oh please, mademoiselle,” The photographer begged. “It is a small shoot after all. Could you fill in just this once?”

“I don’t--”

“You should do it.” Adrien encouraged. “I think you’d make a great model.”

“Well…” She looked back at the manic photographer and sighed. “Okay.”

“Perfecto! Ladies!” He shouted for the stylists. “Get this girl through make up and wardrobe now!”

Marinette was carted off and put into a small tent area to change. She sat in a chair as the stylists quickly but masterfully did her hair and make up before kicking her out onto the set. Unlike the boys were sporting white and blue, Marinette was dressed in a soft yellow sundress that floated around her gently in the breeze.

“There she is!” The photographer pushed her out to where the two boys were already staged. “Now, the look for this shoot is that you two boys are the sky and clouds and our pretty girl here is the bright sun between you. Dewy smiles, relaxed positions, I want you three to move around naturally so we can get some natural shots.”

The boys seemed to understand immediately what they were supposed to do but Marinette stood in the middle stiff as a board. Why had she let them talk her into this? It was probably Felix influencing them with his powers to let them agree to this.

“Darling,” The photographer locked eyes with her, “Can you please move around and give us a smile, hm?”

“Oh right,” She put on a smile and tried to copy what the boys were doing but she just felt ridiculous. The boys noticed her struggling and suddenly she was being spun around really fast by Felix.

“Whoa!” She almost stumbled but was caught by Adrien. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay. Loosen up,” Adrien gave her a slower spin, “This is supposed to be fun.”

“Fun.” Marinette took a deep breath, “I can do that.”

After that things went smoother. It didn’t feel so much like posing but messing around with two friends. At one point both of the boys picked her up so she was sitting in the air with arms around either of them. The photographer really liked that shot.

“Alright,” The photographer set the camera down, “Signore Adrien, you are done for the day.”

“This was a lot of fun.” Adrien turned to Marinette and Felix. “These shoots can be pretty boring but having you guys here was so much better. Hopefully I’ll get to work with you again sometime.”

“It was fun after I got used to it.” Marinette said, “But I gotta say I think I prefer making clothes instead of modeling them.”

“Darling, Signore,” The photographer waved to the teenagers, “If you two could come back to set. I wanted to get some shots of just the two of you.”

“Who? Us?” Marinette pointed to her and Felix.

“Yes, it is time for Signore Adrien to head home but you two have such good chemistry. That is if you do not have anywhere to be.” The photographer said.

Good chemistry…

“I don’t have anywhere else to be.” Felix looped an arm around Marinette, “And I know you don’t. How about it?”

“Uh sure.” Marinette said bye to Adrien before joining Felix back on the set.

“The model lie work a little too well?” Marinette asked under her breath so only Felix could hear.

“I can’t help it that we look good.” Felix responded. “Also, you’re now going to grace magazines and media dressed like a ray of sunshine and sandwiched between two extremely attractive fellas. Do you have any idea how envious people are gonna be of you?”

“I don’t want people to envy me. I just wanted to have a fun time with my friends.” Marinette sighed. “But a little exposure in any way can help down the line.”

“Friends?” Felix paused his posing for a second to stare at her.

“Yeah.” Marinette grabbed his hand and stretched to twirl him. “We are friends...aren’t we?”

Felix smiled once more and picked Marinette up and spun her around. A surprised laugh leapt out of her throat as she spun the air in his arms. “Felix!”

“And to think you wanted to get rid of me!” He laughed too. “No take backs either, love.”

“Put me down!” Marinette playfully swatted him on top of his head. He set her back on her feet as she tried to slow the spinning of her head. “You are so dramatic.”

“Well I’m sorry. You don’t get a whole lot of friends where I’m from.” He held Marinette straight so she didn’t sway. “I got a little excited.”

“Obviously.” She ruffled his hair. “Which means you’ll need to come visit after you leave.”

“Leave?” Felix looked confused for a moment before the understanding parted the clouds in his mind. “Oh yes, of course.”

“You will be able to come back and visit, won’t you?” Marinette pressed. Felix gave her a sad look.

“Marinette…”

“I think we have it!” The photographer stepped forth waving his camera excitedly. “Your pictures were perfection, darlings! The expressions so sincere! The poses and body language between you so natural! These will grace magazines and billboards all across Paris!”

“Oh great,” Felix nodded. “Does that mean we are free to go now?”

“Yes,” The photographer stepped aside to let them go get changed. “And if either of you want to make a career out of modelling I know a wonderful agency that would take the both of you in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you, sir.” Marinette stayed to look at a couple of the photos he had taken before going to change.

She was in the middle of pulling her pants back on when Felix popped his head in. “Hey are you--” he noticed her stooped over with her pants around her ankles and snorted. “Are those dumplings on your underwear?”

“GET OUT!” Marinette hiked her pants up and chased him out of the dressing room forgetting her shoes and bag behind her. She chased Felix around the park in her bare feet. “You are so dead!”

“This isn’t very friendly behaviour!” he shrieked as he ran from her.

“Neither is what’s gonna happen when I catch you!” Marinette let out a hysterical laugh as they played their game. Questions she had and answers she feared still sat in her mind but she let them alone for now. She didn’t know how much longer she was gonna have this with Felix and she wanted to make it last while it did.


	9. Make A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two steps forward and one step back cause Marinette and Felix are disasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/614416574976311296/deals-end-9

More and more days went by and each day Marinette found another excuse not to ask Felix what she wanted to. More and more Adrien came closer to Marinette’s side. More and more Marinette and Felix spent laughing together, dancing around what they knew needed said. More and more Marinette could see the end in sight.

One day at school Adrien invited Marinette and Felix out to lunch to make up for the one that Felix missed before. Felix lied about having prior plans and told Marinette and Adrien to go on without him. Marinette knew what he was doing but it didn’t stop her from wishing he would actually join them for lunch.

They headed out together and spent the afternoon in pleasant conversation. “I can’t wait for summer vacation.” Adrien said. “I’ve been working with Nathalie to rework my schedule so I can actually have some time off.”

“It will be nice to have a break from school.” Marinette sighed dreamily thinking of all the time she could spend on other projects or with her friends during the break.

“All I’m hoping for is to spend time with my friends.” Adrien gave her a soft look, “Especially with you. I feel like we’ve gotten to be a lot closer as friends recently and it makes me really happy.”

“It makes me happy too.” Marinette said, “Before I was always so nervous around you that I could barely string a sentence together.”

“I had noticed.” Adrien chuckled, “Why was that? We’ve known each other for two years now and I never understood why you always ducked away when I tried talking to you.”

“Well...that is…” Marinette poked her food around her plate. “I don’t wanna say.”

“Why not? Is it embarrassing?” Adrien asked.

“Kinda. I mean not really I suppose but I don’t know how you’d react and that’s primarily the reason why I’m hesitant to admit it.”

“If you’re not comfortable telling me that’s okay.” Adrien assured her. He laid a hand overtop of hers. “I hope one day you can and we can look back at this and laugh. I don’t want you to ever feel like I’d judge you or want to stop hanging out with you. No matter what your reasons are.”

“Thanks, Adrien, you don’t understand how much I needed to hear that.” One day down the line she’d tell him but for now she was content to sit and enjoy the rest of their lunch. They started the walk back to class hand in hand. Not that she thought much of it and she doubted Adrien read more into either. She held hands with her friends all the time.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you.” Adrien said, “Father picked out the photos that are going to go up for advertising. He really liked the whole sky and sun theme that Giuseppe did with the three of us.”

“I can’t believe I let you two talk me into that.” Marinette rolled her eyes, “And your dad was okay with me being in them? I mean I know I am rather pretty but I also know I’m not a professional model like you are.”

“You give yourself too little credit. I looked at the shots he picked and you look great!” Adrien blushed, “I also saw some of the shots that you and Felix took after I left. There’s one where he picked you up that father was really impressed with.” Adrien pulled out his phone and showed her a copy of the photo he was talking about.

Marinette knew what the moment was. It was when she called Felix her friend and he got excited and lifted her in the air. Even in a photo she could see the joy radiating off his face as he gazed up at her. Marinette’s own eyes were closed and she was holding tightly to Felix as she spun. It was a pocket of pure happiness captured on camera.

“You and Felix have also become really good friends.” Adrien put his phone away. “I have to admit, it kinda looked like you didn’t like him when he first came to school.”

“Oh yeah,” Marinette shrugged, “He rubbed me the wrong way at first but we hung out more and while he can still annoy me to bits I’ve gotten used to him. He’s sort of an acquired taste you can say.”

“Well, I hope during the summer we can all hang out together. He seems cool.”

“He’s alright.” Marinette smiled.

Felix didn’t ask for details on how the lunch went beyond if it went well. Had he not been spying on them? Most of the time he loved nothing more than to silently watch from the sidelines. On more than one occasion he would insert himself invisibly to Adrien and try to distract her. This was the first time she could remember going out with Adrien and not seeing or hearing from Felix at all.

The rest of class Marinette kept catching Adrien glancing back at her. Alya nudged her when she noticed. “Adrien keeps looking at you.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Marinette scoffed. “We had a nice lunch. That’s it. I don’t know why he’s being weird.”

“Oh my god, girl, how can you be so smart yet so dense?” Alya groaned. “He’s not being weird, he’s checking you out, albeit in a shy schoolboy kinda way.”

“No he’s not...is he?”

“Next time he looks wink at him.” Almost on cue Adrien glanced back at her again. Marinette swallowed her nerves and winked at him. His face immediately flushed crimson and he almost stumbled out of his chair turning around again.

“Girl,” Alya whispered excitedly, “Did you see his reaction? I think your little crush may have a crush on you.”

“Noooo…” Marinette fought the coy smile that crept on her face, “You think?”

“Watch this.” Alya looked as devious as Felix did when he was plotting. “Also, I am sorry in advance.”

“For what?”

“For this.” Alya raised her voice, “Yeah, Marinette, I can help you go bikini shopping!”

_BANG!_

“Ow!” Adrien cradled his knee. “Sorry, ignore me. Hit the table.” Adrien hid his face behind his textbook.

“Alya!” Marinette stressed through clenched teeth. “What is wrong with you?”

“He definitely likes you. He may not be entirely aware of it right now but I can guarantee he is picturing you in a teeny weeny bikini right now and it is making it very hard for him to pay attention to the lesson.” Alya leaned closer, “Bet you money that’s not the only thing that’s hard for him right now.”

“Oh my god you’re worse than Felix.” Marinette laid her head down on the table. Classes finally ended and Marinette started packing up her materials.

“Um, Marinette?” Adrien approached her. He wasn’t looking directly at her and she had noticed that his blush from earlier had yet to fully clear. “I wanted to say sorry if I was distracting you during class. I don’t know what was going on with me.”

Marinette glanced over at Alya who gave her an encouraging wave before scampering out the door. It was just the two of them in the classroom now. “It’s okay. How’s your knee?”

“My knee?” His face flamed up again. “Oh right, yeah, it um--it’s fine! Totally fine!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what you’re doing tomorrow but I was hoping we could hang out. Is that okay?”

“Sure. That sounds like fun.” Adrien was asking her out! Not anyone else! Just her!

“Cool. Uh...I can’t be out too long but I thought maybe we could go to the park, take a walk. Is that lame?”

“No. I love walking.” I. Love. Walking. Why was she likes this?

“Great. It’s a date.” Adrien smacked himself, “I mean, not a date. Not like a romantic date. A date between friends. A friend date.”

“Alright.” Marinette was trying not to laugh, “See you tomorrow for our friend date then.” Marinette started to leave. She was at the door when she decided to do something either incredibly brave or insanely dumb.

“Adrien?” She looked back at him. “You know that thing I mentioned at lunch? What I was too embarrassed to say?”

“Yeah?”

“I was super nervous before because I had a crush on you.” She told him. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. “Hope that’s not weird.”

She left him gaping like a fish in the classroom and skipped out into the hall. Felix was waiting outside the door for her. “Oh hi,” Marinette pulled him along with a giddy smile. “I told Adrien about my crush on him! I can’t believe I did that!”

“Certainly surprised me.” Felix smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Congratulations, love, soon enough you won’t even need me.”

“Please, I would have never been able to say any of that without you encouraging me and boosting my confidence while talking to him.” Marinette couldn’t contain her excitement. “Also, I think Alya might be right. Maybe Adrien does have a crush on me.”

“Crush or not you’re stuck with me until you upgrade to girlfriend.” Felix messed her hair. “Now bring me my wingman payment of eclairs!”

“Five years of my life and eclairs. You demons are so greedy.” Marinette laughed. They went in through the bakery and grabbed their snacks that her parents had already prepared special. They had grown quite used to Felix popping in with Marinette all the time. Felix had even taken Marinette’s advice to come up to the door in the mornings so he could eat breakfast with them instead of Marinette sneaking him food after.

After work and dinner Marinette was tearing apart her closet to construct a perfect outfit for her outing with Adrien tomorrow. “Felix, what do you think?” Marinette held up two different looks, “The blue skirt with the white blouse or the overalls with the crop top?”

“Overalls and crop top.” Felix pointed. “But you should go with the black top instead of the pink. Has more allure.”

“Good call.” Marinette hung the outfit up near her changing screen and put the other away. Her phone beeped with an alert. “Pass it.”

Felix tossed her the phone.

“OOH!” Marinette set her phone down and scrambled for the trap door to her balcony. “I almost forgot!”

“Love?” Felix followed after her, “What are we doing out here?”

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight.” She told him, “I set a reminder on my phone about it forever ago.”

“Um, I don’t know how to break this to you but I doubt you’re gonna see any shooting stars out here.” Felix pointed to the sky. “Light pollution doesn’t help with that.”

“Oh…” Marinette stared at the sky in disappointment. “Right. I should have known that. That’s a bummer.” She started heading back down to her room when the lights died out. Did they blow a fuse?

“Love, come back up here.” Felix called. Marinette went back to the balcony. She gazed out over the city and noticed that all the lights had gone out.

“Is it a blackout?”

“Kinda.” Felix shrugged, “Electronics still work but all the lights are out.”

“Did...did you do this?” Marinette asked. She couldn’t believe that his powers could work like this. To stretch so far as to douse every light in the city.

“You wanted to watch the shower, didn’t you?” He tilted her head up towards the sky and she gasped.

Without all the lights the pollution was gone. She could see the stars! She could see the Milky Way with how clear it was! She was transfixed as she stared at the sky. A beam of light went streaking past. It was short but it had been there. Another followed not long after it.

“Thank you.” Marinette turned to Felix and was surprised to see him watching her. “I’m gonna go make us tea. I’ll be right back.” Marinette raced down to the kitchen with flashlight in hand to make them a pot of tea. She brought it back up and set it down on her spool table. She poured them both a cup and joined Felix at the railing to watch the shower.

It was getting to be late but Marinette couldn’t leave now. Not when the sky was alive and stars shot past every couple of seconds. It was such a beautiful night.

“Felix,” She said after they had been watching for a while. “You never finished that story you were telling me before. The one you started when I had that nightmare.”

“You fell asleep.” He laughed quietly, “Did you want to hear the end?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Felix cleared his throat. “You remember the poor man that loved the beautiful woman and how the woman was now engaged to a brute of a man to everyone’s sorrow.”

“I remember. That’s when you showed up, wasn’t it?”

“It was indeed.” Felix continued. “The man was in so much anguish about his love that his misery seeped down into Hell. I was the first to sense it and went to meet him sensing he may be easy pickings for a deal. Rules back in the old days were drastically different then they are now. Anyways, I found the man and approached him. I told him that I could feel his sorrow and pain and that I could make it better.”

“I told him that he could have whatever he wanted. He could wish for it to be him that the woman married instead. He could be rich and be married to the woman he loved. He could live a long life in comfort and all he had to do was ask.” Felix’s gaze became unfocused as he stared out over the city. His expression left a feeling of painful memories lurking below. “But the man said no. That was not what he wanted.”

“What did he want then?” Marinette asked.

“He looked me dead in the eyes and told me that all he wanted was for his love to be happy. That was all he had ever wanted. And so he asked me to make it so that the brute of a man she was to marry was instead a kind man. That he would make her happy and never hurt her. That the fiance would treat his bride with only kindness and gentility and love for all their days. At the time I did not understand. I couldn’t understand why he would choose that as his wish when I had the power to give him anything in the world. Why when he could have had everything, he chose to stay a poor man watching the woman he loved from a distance.” Felix gripped the railing tighter, “I asked him as much and he said that it was never about what was best for him. He only wanted to see her happy and to see her smile. That seeing that she was living in love and kindness was the only gift he wanted or needed out of life. And if he could ensure that she was well cared for and content then he would give anything in exchange.”

“What did it cost?” Marinette whispered, “His soul?”

Felix shook his head. “Nothing. What the man had said was true. His wish was selfless and his deepest desire. It was the one time I had ever made a deal without a price.”

Marinette yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. “What happened then?”

“Overnight the brute the beautiful woman was to marry became a perfect gentleman that loved her dearly. She in turn fell in love with him and they lived many years together and raised a loving family.”

“And what of the poor man? What became of him?”

“It was not long after I had made the deal with the poor man that I went back to see him. He was on his death bed. An illness he contracted sleeping through the cold and not having enough to eat. He would not make it through the night.” Felix rested his head against the top of hers. “By this time the beautiful woman was now married to the former brute and had given birth to a child. I knelt next to the poor man as he lay dying and asked him if it had been worth it. Here he was lying in the dirt, slowly dying, all by himself. His love had no idea he existed and was living a wonderful life in luxury while he suffered here. Had it been worth it to waste his wish on making her husband kind when I could have given him everything?”

“This poor man. This man who would die without anyone else knowing or caring had the gall to look at me with pity in his eyes. He smiled at me and told me that because of his wish he got to see her smile every day. He smiled and said that though he was dying he would die knowing that she would live many more years and be happy. He smiled and said that yes, it had been worth it.”

“That’s really sad.” Marinette murmured, “Did the woman never find out about what he did for her?”

“There was never a reason to tell her.” Felix muttered, “Why would she believe it anyway?”

“I feel sorry for that man.” She said, “But his tale is also inspiring in a way. To imagine that someone could have that much love for someone else. It’s pure. It’s pure love.”

“It is. Isn’t it?” Felix sighed. His one hand left the railing and came to rest gently on Marinette’s back. “It’s late. You should go to bed, get your beauty sleep. Got a hot date tomorrow after all.”

Marinette let out another big yawn. “I guess so. Are you gonna turn the lights back on?”

“Yeah.” Felix waved his hand and all across the city the lights blinked back on. The change was so quick and drastic Marinette winced away from it. “Let there be light!”

“You are such a dork.” Marinette laughed. She set her cup on the table. She’d clean up their leftover tea in the morning. Felix was still at the railing looking out over the newly lit city. “Felix,” She tapped his shoulder.

“Yes?” he turned around.

“Thank you.” She stood on her toes and left a kiss on his cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night…” His voice was a hushed exhale. His eyes were blown wide as he stared down at her.

She bit back her smile and dropped down onto her bed. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t stop smiling to herself. She bundled under the blankets and clasped her pillow tight to her chest. “Well…” Marinette muttered to herself with a hysterical giggle. “I am so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know science but the five minute research I did said blackouts clearing light pollution quickly is plausible. I'm not here to be accurate I'm here to force two disaster children into romantic situations.


	10. Magic of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a lot of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/614516757190803456/deals-end-10

Marinette’s outing with Adrien the next day was nice enough. They walked around the park and talked and laughed. Adrien held her hand the entire time. He didn’t mention her confession to him yesterday and she didn’t know if that was good or bad. It must have been fine since he was still there with her.

Too soon it was time for him to leave and they said their goodbyes. Adrien placed a quick goodbye peck on her cheek and fled into his car. He was so nervous around her now it was kinda adorable.

Returning home she found Felix on her bed taking a nap.

Felix…What was she going to do about Felix? Last night some feelings came to mind that she wasn’t prepared for. She was so sure it was just a momentary thing. That once she saw Adrien and spent the afternoon with him everything would make sense again. It didn’t. If anything coming home and seeing Felix after hanging out with Adrien only made things worse. She was happy with Adrien and had fun and she still definitely thought he was attractive but...was she in love with him like she thought? She was so sure about her feelings before all of this but now she was starting to question if her crush was just that. A crush.

And now there was whatever it was she was feeling for Felix. She liked hanging out with him and he made her laugh all the time. He was nice to talk to and she was comfortable around him and whenever she had the chance she was always reaching out to him first before anyone else. Not to mention that he was handsome. He’d have to be of course being a demon. But it wasn’t just his looks. It was the way he remained stoic until you told a corny joke. It was the way his eyes would light up when he was happy. It was the little pouty lip he’d jut out when Marinette told him he couldn’t have anymore sweets. It was the sound of his groggy half awake voice when he woke up.

Oh god this is bad! She needed someone to talk to. She made sure Felix was still asleep before she snuck back down to the living room. Quickly she dialed Alya’s number.

“Hey Marinette, what’s up?” Alya answered, “How’d your date with Adrien go?”

“Good. It was nice.” Marinette said. “Didn’t do much but it was nice to get out. Listen I have something I need to talk about and you were the only one I thought I could trust.”

“You know I’m always here for you girl. What’s up?”

“Well...um…” Marinette paced around the living room. “The thing is...I…”

“Are you okay?”

“No!” Marinette flopped back on the couch. “Alya, I think I have a crush on Felix.”

“Oh dear…” Alya sighed, “I was afraid something like this was gonna happen. This is some teen romantic comedy shit going on.”

“I know!”

“But what about Adrien? Do you just not like him anymore?”

“No. I do like him but now when I daydream about dates and stuff…”

“It’s Felix.” Alya finished. “When did this start?”

“I had been feeling it for a couple days but it was last night that it hit me like a truck.” Marinette thought back to how they stood out under the stars. Felix’s sad but loving story. The soft looks he had given her. “During the blackout we were out on my balcony watching the meteor shower and I may have kissed his cheek.”

“Girl. That blackout didn’t happen until almost midnight. Why was he over so late?”

Shit. “I invited him over to watch the meteor shower.” Marinette lied. “Now I know that I like him but I’ve been making all this progress with Adrien and I don’t know what to do.”

“Do you know if Felix likes you the same way?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t even matter because he’s going to be leaving soon.”

“Leaving? What do you mean? Is he moving away?”

“Something like that. What do I do, Alya?”

“The way I see it you have three options. Option one is to stop pursuing Adrien, tell Felix how you feel and maybe try a long distance relationship. Option two is you keep going out with Adrien in case this fling with Felix turns out to be false. Or Option three is you take a break from both of them and sort your own head out first.”

“If only it was that easy.”

“Look at it this way.” Alya continued, “You have one guy that you suddenly really like that you don’t know how he feels about you and is going to be moving away. You have another guy that we established already clearly likes you and you’ve been crushing on for years that isn’t going anywhere. One could have a lot of risk and the other has virtually none.”

“I know what I should do and to an extent I want to but there’s just a lot going on in my head right now.”

“I get it.” Alya assured her, “You know I’m always here if you need to talk. Remember to do what’s best for you though. Forget about the boys and look at what you need first.”

“Thanks, Alya, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Glad to help. Bye.” They hung up.

Marinette thought on what Alya said. Maybe these feelings for Felix were fleeting. Maybe it was just a temporary obsession her mind concocted. They have been spending almost every waking moment together since he came into her life. Hell, it could be part of his demon aura or whatever that is rattling her brain.

She’s had crushes before that came on suddenly that disappeared almost as quickly. Like that one week she was intensely attracted to Max for some reason. It came, it went, and through it all she still liked Adrien more.

What if it isn’t though? What if it’s real? What if it doesn’t go away?

He’s a demon...even if he could stay it wasn’t like they could be together. Felix had said it himself weeks ago. A human and a demon cannot be. Sure he was joking but it still rang with truth.

What was she even going to do after he left? Even if she got over these feelings she still liked him as a friend and wanted to keep in touch. It was the question she had been avoiding for days now. She knew she’d have to talk about it with him sooner or later.

“Love, are you down here?” Felix came downstairs, “There you are. Have you been home long?”

“Not that long.” Even seeing him now made her heart do a flip.

“I’m hungry. Can we get snacks?” He asked.

An idea struck Marinette like lightning. A sure fire way to know if this was a good match or not. “We can indeed and I know just the place.”

“We’re not getting eclairs from the bakery?”

“Nope.”

“Well damn. Where are we going then?”

“I can’t turn off all the lights in Paris so we can watch shooting stars but I do know someplace with magic.” Marinette took him by the hand. “Come on. I think you’re gonna love this.”

It took some time to track him down but eventually Marinette found Andre’s ice cream cart at the bridge. “Ice cream?” Felix looked at her perplexed. “This is the magical place you were telling me about?”

“Trust me.” They approached the cart. “Hi Andre.”

“Hello sweet Marinette and fellow. Welcome to Andre’s ice cream, my cones are as sweet as the loveliest dream.”

“He’s rhyming.” Felix murmured.

“It’s what he does.” Marinette elbowed him lightly, “Andre, can you make us an ice cream to share?”

“You’re not going to just order what you want?”

“Shh!” Marinette shushed Felix.

Andre went about scooping ice cream onto a single cone, “Black and white is what you are. So cookies and cream will get you far. A scoop of mint makes for a perfect pair. And a cherry on top for the the bond that you share.”

Marinette took the cone. It looked downright delicious. And with it Marinette’s heart raced. _A perfect pair_. She guessed she had her answer. Andre was never wrong. That didn’t make it possible though.

Felix and Marinette sat down with their ice cream. The sun was setting casting everything in a golden glow.

“You were right about this ice cream.” Felix dug out another spoonful. “Why didn’t you tell me about this place sooner?”

“Didn’t think of it.” She shrugged.

“And what was with the rhyme he said while he was getting our order?”

“It’s what he does. Andre has a way of knowing people and he can create a special cone for them. It’s the reason his concoctions are known as the Sweetheart’s Ice Cream.” She looked at Felix now. In the late sun glow his eyes sparkled. She could get lost staring into them.

“Sweethearts huh?” Felix grinned and glanced back at Andre who was serving a new couple. “And let me guess, he’s never wrong?”

“I’ve never seen him make a bad pairing.” Marinette said. She plucked the cherry off the top and offered it to Felix. He gently took the cherry from her hand, his lips skimming over her fingers. Her whole body was trembling.

“Marinette,” Felix looked at her earnestly. His voice was hushed and low, “I--”

_Ring! Ring!_

“Ugh, stupid phone! One second.” Marinette pulled out her phone. Adrien was calling her. “I’ll call him back.”

“Oh no.” Felix urged, “You should take it.”

“But we--”

“Go on and answer it. Don’t want to send mister perfect to voicemail after all.”

Marinette reluctantly hit answer. “Hello?”

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien’s voice rang over the phone. “Is this a good time?”

“I guess. What do you need?” Marinette handed the ice cream to Felix.

“Well, I meant to ask you during our date earlier but I completely forgot. So I thought I’d call and ask you now.” Adrien took a deep breath, “I’ve been having a great time with you these past couple weeks and with what you said yesterday about having a crush on me it put things in perspective.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I really like you and I was hoping that if you liked me too if you wanted to come to this fashion show my father is putting on next week.”

“As friends?”

“I was hoping you could come as my date.” He said, “There’s also an after party and I’d really like to take you. Would that be something you’d be interested in?”

“Oh well um…” Marinette looked at Felix. His expression was blank but he gave her a thumbs up anyways. “Uh yeah. That sounds nice.”

“Great! It’s a date. A date date this time.” Adrien sounded ecstatic. “I’ll give you the details the next time I see you.”

“Alright.” Marinette tried to sound upbeat. “I can’t wait. Bye.”

“Bye!”

When she looked back at Felix he had already downed half of the cone. “Sorry about that.” Marinette apologized, “What were you saying?”

“Nothing important. Just another idea to get you time alone with Adrien. Looks like you don’t need it though. I told you it was only a matter of time.” He handed her the ice cream, “You have the rest. I think I’ve had enough.

“Okay...” Marinette took the ice cream. They started the walk back home and she dumped the half eaten cone in the garbage. She wasn’t in the mood for it anymore.

It was actually happening. Adrien had asked her on an honest to god date and she had accepted. Sooner or later he would probably ask her to be his girlfriend. And when that happened...she needed to talk to Felix.

After they returned home she sat down at her desk working up the courage to bring it up. There was no more avoiding it. If she didn’t ask him now she never would get the chance. “Felix,” She wheeled her chair over to the chaise where he was sitting. “Can we talk?”

“You’re so serious.” He laughed as he set his book down. “What’s this about?”

“Felix, I’ve been avoiding it because I’ve been having fun but in light of what happened earlier I think we need to address the elephant in the room.” Marinette told him.

“And what would that be?”

“Felix...you know what I’m talking about.”

The playful grin fell from his face. He nodded and sat up straight on the chaise. “Is this about what happens after I leave?”

“Yes.”

“I was afraid of that,” Felix sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. “I wasn’t worried about it before since you were so eager to get rid of me. There was no reason for me to stick around after our deal was fulfilled. But...that’s changed, hasn’t it?”

Marinette nodded. “Demon or not you’re still my friend. It’s been how long now? A couple weeks? Almost a month? It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.”

“It has certainly been going by fast. Your past self would probably slap you for letting me stick around this long.”

“That was before I got to know you.” Marinette clenched her fists tightly in her lap. “It’s been barely a month yet it feels like you’re someone I’ve always known. Is that weird to say?”

“No. I feel much the same way.” Felix took a deep breath. “Marinette, love, I don’t want to lie to you cause for the first time in a long time I feel like I have a friend. I feel like I have someone that cares about me.”

“I do.” her voice broke.

“I know.” He clasped her hands in his, “Which is why I need to tell you that once I leave I probably will never be able to come back.”

And there it was. The words she had so desperately not wanted to hear.

“Demons, we’re not meant to wander the plane of the living unless we’re making deals or causing chaos of some kind. I don’t want to do that with you around. I don’t want you to see that part of me and come to hate me.”

“You’re not that bad.”

“That’s because this is professional. I’m meant to blend in and assist you. But if I stuck around and did the things I would need to do to be allowed to remain here you wouldn’t like what you saw.” He grimaced, “I’m still a demon and the things I’ve done before in my life, the things I will undoubtedly have to do again, they’re not exactly harmless pranks.”

“But--”

“You’re my friend,” Felix cut across her, “but you are also my client. I cannot hurt you nor would I ever want to. I cannot say the same if I were to stick around. Even now you are in a certain level of danger being around me. My bosses know I’ve spent a lot of time around you and might think you are a prime subject for a haunting or even a possession.”

Marinette started to shake at the information. She had never thought of that. “Has your presence changed anything else?”

“My human form suppresses my demonic aura but not entirely. I can use it to draw people in but most of the time my aura emits a low level of danger. Not big enough to be alarmed but--how do I put this? People, whether they realize it or not will go out of their way to avoid me. Have you not noticed that since I’ve come along a lot of your friends have been keeping a distance from you? Outside of your interactions with Adrien, cause he’s also part of the deal and therefore blind to my aura, the class ignore us.”

“I have residue demon aura following me around because you’ve been here so long?”

“Yep.”

“This is a lot to take in.” Marinette took a moment to breathe and let the information settle on her. “I hadn’t even noticed. I suppose that outside of Alya I haven’t really talked to anyone from school.”

“See? While I don’t want to go I know that I have to. It is for your own safety and so you can get back to living a regular life.”

“Right…” Marinette looked away. “God, I feel so stupid. Of course you can’t stay. Why did I ever think you could? And I know that you’re nice by demon standards but the fact that I want to keep a demon around--I just--am I crazy?”

“Look at me,” Felix knelt down in front of her and turned her face towards him. “You’re not crazy. You’re not insane. You’re none of those things. You’re something much better than all that.” His silver eyes gazed at her softly. “You’re kind. You befriended a demon for Satan’s sake! Do you know how good a person you have to be to get a spawn of Hell to open up? The fact that you would sincerely want me to stay is amazing. To be able to call someone like me your friend is not crazy. It’s miraculous.”

Marinette had started crying now. Felix wiped the tears away. “You’re a safe haven. And there is nothing I have treasured more than being here getting to know you. I will never forget the time we’ve spent here together.”

“Promise?” Marinette whispered.

“You think I could ever forget about you, love.” Marinette slumped out of her chair and collected Felix in her arms for a tight hug. He hugged her right back crushing her to his chest. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! (Yes I was laughing and maybe crying reading some of them) Love ya!


	11. Find a Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/614603962516111360/deals-end-11

Marinette was floating through a haze the week leading up to the fashion show. She was excited to go and had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. It also gave her an excuse to wear the dress she had been designing. With it though was a countdown. One week left before Felix left and never returned.

At first Marinette had been in denial about the whole thing. There was no proof that Adrien was going to expect anything more than a first date out of this. It could be so much longer before he ever asked Marinette to be his girlfriend. That was until Nino let slip to Alya that Adrien was all in a tizzy about this upcoming show for...Marinette related reasons. He really was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Why wasn’t she excited for it then? She had made a deal with a demon for this! She should be happy!

She wasn’t though.

That night where she broke down in tears about how she didn’t want him to go only proved that she was not in a headspace to be anyone’s girlfriend. At least not while she was so hung up on her demonic roommate.

To try and cope she put more distance between her and Felix. No more casual lounging on each other. No more games together. No more walking to class together with his arm around her. He had stopped coming to breakfast. He had even stopped asking for eclairs. Most of the time they sat in complete silence.

It felt like he was already gone.

In turn she had been spending a lot more time with Adrien. She had fun when they went out and more than once she found herself flirting back with him but it felt more like a game of teases then a relationship. Was she leading him on?

No! She liked Adrien! She was going on a date with Adrien! She wanted this! She asked for this!

The day of the show was upon them and Marinette was getting dressed. The silver dress she had been working on was finished. She stepped out from behind the screen with white heels and a matching metallic silver clutch. She decided to let her hair down for the event and did her make up a little nicer than usual.

She turned to Felix who was silently watching her from across the room.

“So,” she did a little spin, “How do I look?”

His eyes roamed over her. The first smile she had seen in a week quirked up on his face. “You look beautiful.”

“Felix,” she walked over to him, “I know I have no right to ask this of you but could you come tonight? Adrien is in the show so I’ll be sitting by myself and while you’d be invisible I’d feel more comfortable with someone I know near me.”

“If that’s what you’d like.” He nodded. “I’ll stay by you.”

“Thanks.”

There was a knock on the door downstairs. “Marinette,” Her mom called up, “Adrien is here. You need to get going.”

“Coming.” Marinette turned to Felix. “Here we go.”

She went downstairs and greeted Adrien at the door. “Wow,” He took her in, “You look incredible.”

“Thanks.” she blushed under the compliment. “You look good too.”

“Thanks. Shall we go?” He held out an arm for her.

“Yep.” Marinette waved to her parents. “See you later tonight.”

They walked out to the car and started heading for the show. Felix followed unseen by Adrien. They got to the venue and Adrien showed her to her seat before running off to get ready. Marinette was impressed that he had managed to get her a front row seat. She was only the guest of one of the models. She would have thought she’d be a row or two back. It was probably because it was his dad’s show she was able to squeeze in up here.

“Now this place is certainly fancy.” Felix gazed around at the venue.

“Yeah. I wonder if I’ll be able to have a show of my own here one day.”

“I have no doubt of that.” Felix started strutting up and down the catwalk making Marinette laugh to which the people around her gave her weird looks.

Soon enough the rest of the venue filled and Marinette was trying not to freak out at all the high profile names and celebrities she spotted. She saw Jagged Stone a couple seats down from her and waved. The show started and Marinette forgot about everything as she gawked at the models strutting down the runway. The outfits they wore were amazing as usual.

She recognized the yellow dress she had worn for the photoshoot on one of the models. Memories of that day filtering back to her and making her smile all the more.

The male models started filtering out and Marinette spotted Adrien among them. Upon passing her he shot her a subtle wink. “Dork.” Marinette murmured. As he was passing back by her she stuck her tongue out at him and she could tell he was fighting off the urge to laugh.

The rest of the show concluded and everyone got up to stretch. “That was certainly interesting.” Felix shrugged. “I’m glad you let me tag along.”

“Me too.” Marinette made her way to the backstage entrance and waited outside for Adrien.

“Hi, there you are.” Adrien finally came out back in his clothes from before. “I wanted to give you a backstage pass but father said I had already asked enough by requesting you in the first row. I hope you weren’t bored out here.”

“It’s fine. Besides, I was more than happy to only have front row.”

“I take it you liked the show.”

“I loved it!”

“I’m glad.” he laced her hand with his. “The after party officially doesn’t start for another half hour but I am starving. So hows about we go sneak in and steal some hors d'oeuvres?”

“I can get on board with that.” Marinette followed Adrien to the room where the party was being held. It was all set up and a few people were already milling about but the majority still lingered out in the hall.

They found the food table and started piling plates high before slotting themselves into a far corner to eat. “The only thing that could make this better is if we had some macarons from your parents shop.” Adrien said.

“What I could really go for is something to wash this down with.” Marinette chomped down on another mini quiche.

“Good point. You stay here and guard the snacks. I’m gonna grab us some drinks.” Adrien got up and made his way back to the refreshments.

“You have that boy wrapped around your little finger.” Felix stole a handful of hors d'oeuvres off Adrien’s plate. “And it is all because of me.”

“I mean you helped but I took action into my own hands often enough, mister.” Marinette scoffed.

“Oh please, you could barely say two words to him before I forced you to.” Felix reached for another handful of hors d'oeuvres this time off of Marinette’s plate.

“Hey!” she smacked his hand away. “These are mine.”

“Greedy.” Felix pouted.

“Piggy.” Marinette turned his nose up. “Who’s a little piggy?”

Felix made a loud snorting sound that had Marinette doubled over laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Adrien came back with two drinks.

“Oh um, it was nothing. I remembered something funny.” She took the drink.

The party started in earnest and after a couple speeches and a toast to the show everyone was free to move around again. Adrien kept his arm linked with Marinette’s as they went around the room talking to people. He introduced her to a lot of other designers and big names in the industry. All the while he was quick to show off her outfit to anyone and everyone. Boasting about how she had designed and constructed it herself.

Marinette was getting a bit winded by all the attention and asked Adrien if they could take a break from people for a while. They got another drink before they took to the dance floor where a couple other people were dancing.

“Are you having a good time?” Adrien asked.

“Yes. Tonight has been wonderful.” She said. “I think you’re showing me off a bit too much though.”

“I could never.” He gave her a little spin. “I’m just very eager for everyone to know how talented my date is.”

“You are a flatterer if nothing else.”

“Adrien,” Nathalie tapped him on the shoulder, “Sorry to interrupt but your father requires your presence for a few minutes.”

“I’ll be right there.” Adrien led Marinette back off the dance floor. “Sorry about this. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t worry. I can take care of myself for ten minutes.” Marinette assured him. Adrien disappeared back into the crowd. Marinette stuck off to the sidelines to catch her breath. This night was taking a lot out of her.

“ _CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!_ ” Felix came up behind her again singing loudly and off-key for only her to hear.

“They have music playing. You don’t need to add your own.” she gave a small tug on his ear. “I haven’t seen you for a while. What trouble have you been causing?”

“You think that I was off causing mischief?” Felix scoffed. “How dare you accuse me of such juvenile behaviour, good lady!”

“Backing up toilets in the men’s bathroom?”

“It’s just so funny watching them panic.”

She hadn’t noticed it before but Felix was dressed once again in the red suit he had been wearing when she first summoned him. “And you are such an idiot.” She leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. 

"Where is mister perfect anyway?" Felix muttered, taking a sip of her punch.

"With his dad talking about something or another."

"Soon you'll be missus perfect, if the night goes as planned."

"And if it doesn't?" She asked, "If I told him I was only interested in being friends?"

Felix sighed and looked down at her, "You can't avoid the inevitable because you want me to stay. You're gonna have to move on, love."

"Doesn't mean it'll be easy."

"Nothing in life ever is." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Well maybe some things are. But you hardly get a choice in the matter then."

“Felix,” Marinette grabbed his arm. “Can you do something for me before you leave?”

“What’s that?”

“Become visible for a few minutes?”

“Why?”

“Cause I don’t want people to think I’m dancing with a figment of my imagination.”

This had caught him off guard. “You want to dance with me?” He pointed lamely to himself.

“You do know how to dance, don’t you?” Marinette gave another small tug on his arm.

“I’m afraid I don’t. Not a whole lot of use for it.” He stayed annoyingly rooted to his spot.

“It’s not complicated. Stop being such a scaredy cat.” A new song came on over the speakers. Slower than before. She dragged Felix out onto the floor. She placed his hands on her hips and looped her arms around his neck. “All you have to do is hold me and sway. Sound simple enough?”

“I think I can manage that.” He relaxed as they started to sway to the music.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

“I know I shouldn’t say it but I’m gonna miss you, Felix.” She told him.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Marinette.” His arms got a little tighter around her. “It’s been fun.”

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew_

“Well, it became more fun after you stopped pestering me at every possible moment.” Marinette chuckled.

“And when you stopped being so hostile and started seeing me for the debonair gentleman I am.” He winked at her.

“This is probably our last night together so I’m gonna let you believe that gentleman line.” She rolled her eyes.

_So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close_

“I almost forgot to mention. As a final thank you for everything there is a box of red velvet raspberry chocolate eclairs in the fridge for you back home.”

“You magnificent woman, I swear I don’t think I’ve ever been more attracted to you.” Felix dropped his head to her shoulder which made her laugh. She rested her head on his chest.

_So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend_

“Really though,” Marinette played with the ends of his hair at the back of his neck. “Things may have started rough but I like you. You’re a good friend and I wish you could stick around.”

_And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close_

“You don’t understand what I would give to stay here with you, love.” he whispered.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now_

“Would you give your soul?” Her voice was barely audible above the music. He picked his head up and stared at her with those beautiful silver eyes.

“I would give you everything.”

_We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend_

“Felix, I--”

“Don’t say it.” he begged. “If I can ask one last favor of you. Let it be you don’t finish that sentence. Whatever it may be.”

_Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are_

“As you wish.”

_So close, so close  
And still so far_

The song ended but neither had yet to let go. “I should go.” Felixed heaved a large sigh, “Before mister perfect sees me dancing with his girl.”

“Goodbye, Felix.”

He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. “Goodbye, Marinette.”

And with that he disappeared in the blink of an eye. She stood stock still on the dance floor staring at the spot he had once occupied. The start of a livelier song snapped her out of her trance and she scurried to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry!_ She chanted in her head.

It was a good twenty minutes before she had calmed down enough to leave the stall. She fixed herself up in the mirror as best she could before returning to the party.

“There you are.” Adrien found her. “I’ve been looking for you. Hey, are you alright?”

“Yes. I just...I don’t feel too well is all.”

“Do you want to go home? I’d hate to keep you here if you’re feeling sick.”

“Would you mind? I’m afraid I won’t be very good company in the state I am now.”

“Of course. Come on,” he took her by the hand. He quickly explained to his father that he was taking Marinette home before they left the party.

The drive back Marinette was too emotionally exhausted to do anything more than sit there. They pulled up to her house and Adrien walked her to the door. “I’m sorry for cutting things short.” She said, “I had a lot of fun tonight and the show was great.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I was glad to spend time with you anyway I could.” He took her hand in his. “I would like to spend more time together.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He stepped closer, “Would you consider at all a second date? As my girlfriend? Possibly?”

Even with her heart cracked and her feelings every which way he could still make her smile. He really was the sweetest. Maybe it was because she was vulnerable. Maybe it was because Felix was now gone. Maybe it was because she knew that she needed to move on. Maybe it was because she did genuinely like Adrien that she ended up saying yes.

“I would like that.” Marinette nodded.

“Great!” Adrien let out a breath of relief. “I’d kiss you goodnight but if you are sick…”

“I get it.” Marinette hugged him a little tighter than maybe she should have. In that moment it was what she needed though. She needed someone. “Have a nice night, Adrien.”

“You too.” Adrien hugged her back. “Sweet dreams and I hope you feel better.”

Despite the warning he did leave a small peck on her cheek before racing back to his car. A small spring in his step. Marinette walked into the apartment. Her first stop was the fridge. The box of eclairs was gone and in its place was a note.

**Thank you, love, for everything.  
-Felix**

She clutched the note to her chest and sunk down to the ground in front of the refrigerator. It was the final thread snapping between her and Felix. His presence that had always lingered around her was gone. He was gone. And he took more than five years of her life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and I am so sorry.  
> I love you!


	12. Heaven Is a Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One final wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/614691918572666881/deals-end-12

Months rolled by as Marinette moved on with her life without Felix. It took some getting used to waking up and not having him around. She had even avoided saying his name as much as she could. Everyone at school figured that he moved away but didn’t give it much thought beyond that. The only other people that seemed to note his absence outside of Marinette were Adrien, Alya, and her parents.

Alya was Marinette’s rock during the beginning when she was most broken up about it. A number of sleepovers that ended in cartons of ice cream and a box of used tissues.

And then there was Adrien. Marinette’s now official boyfriend. She insisted on taking things slow when they started. She was in no proper headspace to be a normal girlfriend and wanted to distance herself from the new relationship for some time before she was back to normal. Adrien didn’t question her and said that he didn’t want to rush her into anything she was uncomfortable with. So a lot of their quote unquote dates were casual lunches and hand holding in the park.

After the first month Marinette was as normal as she thought she was gonna get. Her dates with Adrien branching out to more traditionally romantic and a few kisses exchanged. The first time they kissed there was a small fluttering in her stomach but not much beyond that. It wasn’t the spark that Marinette had heard Alya talk about when she had her first kiss with Nino.

Summer had come and gone and autumn had officially began. The trees burning in colors of orange and yellow and red. It was chill enough to break out the fluffy sweaters and warm drinks but not enough that it was uncomfortable to be out. It was a picture perfect backdrop to a romantic season.

After school one day Adrien invited Marinette over to his house for a study date. There wasn’t a lot to work on but she was happy to spend some time with him outside of school. When it came to go Adrien walked her out to the front door.

“Do you need to get home anytime soon?” Adrien asked after they stepped out of the house.

“No. Why? What’s up?” She asked.

Adrien came up to her, his wide green eyes tenderly watching her. “Marinette, I wanted to talk to you about something that may not be the easiest thing to talk about. But I care about you and if one of us isn’t happy then it should be addressed. Don’t you think so?”

“What are you getting at?”

He held her hands, “Do you love me?”

“What kind of a question is that? Of course I love you. You’re my boyfriend.” She tried to laugh it off.

“I believe that you love me as much as say you love Alya.” He continued, “You love me as a friend. But not more than that.”

“What makes you think that?” Marinette backed up an inch.

“Marinette, I do love you.” Adrien held her hands tighter, “You’re an amazing person and I am so happy spending time with you. But we both know that whatever this is between us isn’t working and it is because we’re trying to force romance into what is meant to be a friendship.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Her voice broke a touch.

“Are you happy with me?” Adrien asked, “When you look into the future is it me you’re seeing? Cause I don’t think it is.”

“I am happy with you. I love hanging out with you and if I were to look into the future I would hope that you were there with me.”

“I may be there and you may be happy with me but are you happy with me as a romantic partner?”

“Adrien…”

“We both know who it is you really want.” He stared down at their interlaced hands, “I thought that maybe I could be what you wanted. But with how sad you were when he moved away and how distant you’ve been since we started dating I couldn’t keep going on. Not when I knew that whatever this is between us was only hurting you more.”

Marinette started to break down completely. There was no use pretending now. “I never meant to hurt you or use you.” She whispered, “I thought you were what I wanted. What I needed. But in the end I was using you. You were the kind and handsome placeholder for all the emotions and love I wanted to give to someone. Then he showed up and little by little everything changed. I told myself that it was just a phase. A passing fancy. That I was your girlfriend and my feelings for him would drift away as a pleasant memory. I squashed them down and left them to wither and die in my gut. But they just wouldn’t.” Marinette sat down on the steps. “I led you on because being with you was better than being alone.”

Adrien sat down next to her. He held her close and rubbed her back gingerly. “It’s alright, Marinette. I’m not upset if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“How can you not be? I--I--”

“You’re hurting and if being your boyfriend helped you not to hurt then I’m okay. But you are still hurting. All I want is for you to be happy. You’re my friend and I love you and I want to help you however I can. But I think what is best for the both of us is if we stop pretending and go back to what works best for us.”

“You still want to be my friend?”

“Do I still want to be friends with the kindest, smartest, funniest, most talented, and bravest girl I have ever met? I think I’m gonna have to say, duh!” he said. Marinette laughed a bit.

“I love you. I really do.” Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder, “As my friend.”

“I love you too, friend.” They sat on the steps watching cars and people go by. Their relationship as a couple officially at an end. What had she done to deserve someone as great as Adrien in her life?

Upon returning home she collapsed onto her chaise and let herself have a good cry. She had put herself through all this pain and for what? Breaking up with Adrien wouldn’t bring Felix back. She had given up years of her life for a relationship she ended up not really wanting. Now all she had to show for it was a heart more broken than before.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the note Felix had left. The last thing he had ever given her. She held it close, a stray tear hitting the paper. “I wish you were here.” she whispered.

All of the sudden she felt a hand on her back. She turned around and saw her mom kneeling next to her. “Oh sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Mom.” Marinette hugged her tightly. “It hurts so much.”

“What does? What happened?” She asked.

“Adrien and I broke up.” Marinette muttered.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Her mom held her closer, “I’m so sorry. It’s gonna be okay.”

Her sobs grew louder and her dad came up to check on her as well. Both her parents held her in their arms as she let out all the pain she had been bottling in for months. They thought it was all for Adrien and she was fine to let them believe that. The reality hurt much worse.

Marinette went to bed early that night. She was too exhausted to see the note on her desk until she woke up in the morning. Picking it up her heart leapt into her throat. It was the paper from her sketchbook. The one with Felix’s sigil on it. She hadn’t seen this since she signed it.

Quickly turning it over she saw the contract was there with large black letters that read: **VOID** , stamped across it. One hundred percent satisfaction or your years of life back guarantee. Just as soon as she read it the paper caught fire and burned up in her hands leaving nothing but a puff of smoke in its wake.

Her five years had been returned. She called it a small victory.

Getting ready for school was a chore. But she felt lighter somehow. Like a weight had been taken off her shoulders and she could finally move forward. Walking into class she said hi to her friends. They were all sympathetic about her break up with Adrien but she assured them it was fine. Maybe under different circumstances they could have made it work but she was happy to have him in her life as just a friend.

In all honesty not being a couple helped a lot since they could just hang out without any expectations. She’d tag along to some of his photoshoots and make funny faces at him to break his concentration. He’d come over to play video games at her house after school. They’d study together and cracked jokes and made dumb puns. It was nice.

There was still that aching feeling in her chest when she thought of Felix. She missed him and often times found herself doodling his sigil in the margins of her notes. And she would be lying if she said she wasn’t tempted to try and summon him again. In the end she talked herself out of it. It was too big of a risk.

One day Adrien was over at her house studying what with exams on the way they could use all the study time they could get.

“UGH!” Marinette snapped her textbook closed. “I can’t focus.”

“Video game break?” Adrien suggested.

“No. I think I just need some fresh air and some snacks. You wanna come?”

“You go on. I’m still copying down the notes I missed.” Adrien gestured to the notebook Marinette had lent him.

“Alright, I won’t be long.” Marinette headed downstairs and stepped outside. The cold wind snapped her senses back into focus. She took a few minutes to breathe and people watch before she went back in and grabbed a couple snacks before heading back up to her room.

“I have macarons and juice.” Marinette announced. A small shiver went down her spine upon entering the room. “Adrien? What are you doing buddy?”

Adrien was half off the chaise and his eyes were wide. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. “Oh uh hi there.” He waved at her.

“Hey yourself.” she tossed him a juice bottle. “Why are you so squirrely?”

“There was a um...a spider. It’s gone now.”

“Freaking spiders.” Marinette sighed, “Remind me I need to vacuum up the cobwebs in here this weekend.”

“Will do.” Adrien was kinda restless the rest of the afternoon they were working and Marinette decided to call it off early. He wasn’t focused and her brain was going to melt if she kept trying to cram information in it.

“We still on for group study in the library tomorrow?” she asked before he left, “Alya and Max are bringing flashcards.”

“Yeah. Sounds good. See you then.” Adrien said before turning around to his car muttering to himself.

“Weirdo.” Marinette chuckled as she went back inside and got ready for bed.

The next day at school Marinette shuffled inside and placed her things in her locker. She had trouble falling asleep last night and was still sleepy when her alarm went off in the morning. What she would have given for another hour of blessed sleep.

Upon walking into the classroom she received a jolt that woke her up instantly. A figure in black jeans and a red hoodie was sitting in her seat with their feet propped up on her desk and their hood up. She rubbed her eyes but the figure remained.

She felt her feet moving beneath her without any sort of command from her brain as she neared her desk. “You’re in my seat.” Her voice was quiet.

They looked up, pushing the hood back off their head, revealing grey eyes that sparkled like silver and mussed blonde hair. “Surprised to see me?”

“Yes I am.” She took in a shaky breath. “Felix...what…”

“Come here, love,” he stood up and took her out of the classroom. They passed Adrien in the doorway who gave them a knowing smile.

Felix dragged her down to the now empty library. They stood apart from each other as Marinette tried to settle all the emotions in her head. Felix was here. Why was he here? How was he here? Was it because her wish had been voided?

“Marinette,” Felix spoke first, “I--”

She rushed him in a hug. His arms closed around her molding her to him. She was shaking and crying but god help her if she could stop. “There, there, love,” Felix whispered as he tried to soothe her, “Cry it out. It’s alright.”

“I’m okay.” Marinette broke out of the embrace abruptly. “Sorry. I got overwhelmed.”

“Don’t apologize.” He smoothed out her hair. “I can imagine that this is a bit of a shock.”

“A bit of a shock?” Marinette stepped further away from him. _“A bit of a shock!”_

“Oh boy here we go.” Felix braced himself, “I’m ready let’s have it.”

“I haven’t seen you in months!” Marinette shrieked, her whole body filling with anger and sadness, “I was left alone on a dance floor trying not to cry my eyes out the last time I saw you. I entered into a relationship I ended up not even wanting because pretending to be in love was better than being alone. All I had left was this note in my fridge to remember you by cause all the pictures you were in mysteriously vanished. I was finally starting to accept that you were a strange and heartbreaking moment in my life and was moving on from it.”

She rushed up to him jabbing a finger into his chest. “Now you’re here and I don’t know what to think or what to feel. I’m angry and upset and happy and confused and worried and hopeful and about a billion other things. So yes, seeing you in my seat like nothing has happened was ‘a bit of a shock!’”

She turned away taking several deep breaths to calm herself. This was too much to deal with this early.

“Marinette,” Felix touched her shoulder but just as quickly withdrew it when he saw her glare, “What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize for leaving? You want me to say that I should have stayed and damn the consequences? Cause we both know it wouldn’t have helped. It would have just made everything worse.”

“Then why are you back?” Marinette rounded on him, “Why are you back? Is it because my contract was void? Do we have to strike a new deal or something? I am not in the mood for games, Felix. I don’t want any roundabout answers or riddles. I just want a straightforward answer.”

“It has nothing to do with your contract. We don’t need to make any new deal. Your years of life were returned. That was the end of it.” Felix explained calmly.

“So what is it then?”

“I was summoned.”

“Not by me.”

“No, love, not by you.” Felix reached into his notebook and took out a piece of paper before handing it to her.

“My chemistry notes?” She scanned over the paper. “How did you get this?”

“Because of this.” He pointed to a doodle in the margin. A smear of dried blood on it. “Funny what a little paper cut can do.”

“But if it wasn’t me then…” the realization started to dawn on her. “I gave Adrien my notes to copy. I went downstairs for snacks and…”

“When you came back up he was acting weird?” Felix nodded with a crooked smile. “Yes.”

“He…” Marinette’s hands flew to her mouth. “Adrien! Oh god, what did he wish for? What was the price? I swear if you took his soul--”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Felix eased her, “He’s fine. No soul reaping here. I promise. I understand your worry but there is nothing to be worried about. Everything is fine.”

“Has he made a deal with you yet?”

“Yes.”

“No!” Marinette was pacing again, “Oh god this is so bad!”

“Marinette, love, will you get ahold of yourself for five minutes and let me explain?” Felix grasped her by the shoulders to stop her movement. “Can you give me that? Can you give me five minutes?”

Marinette nodded. “Okay,” he let her go, “Let me start from the beginning when Adrien first summoned me.”

“A good a place as any to start.” Marinette took a seat at one of the tables. “I’m listening.”

“When I first showed up in your room I was panicked because I thought you had gotten incredibly stupid and conjured me again. When I looked around though the only one there was Adrien. He was startled and confused as to why I was there and how I had appeared. I knew you would be back any second so I quickly explained that I had never been a transfer student and was actually a demon that you had accidentally summoned that one day you got hit in the face with a dodgeball. I begged him not to let you know I was there and that I would explain everything once we were away from your house.”

“Why didn’t you reveal yourself to me when you were in my room? If anything I think I could have helped explain to Adrien what you are.”

“Given your reaction to seeing me just now I am gonna say that you would have not been any help at all. If you knew I was there it would have been extra gas on the fire and that was not going to be good for anyone.”

“That’s fair.” Marinette relented. “Go on.”

“So after we left and went back to Adrien’s house I explained the situation more and I had to tell him about our deal and how he had factored into it. He was good about it. I swear that he is one of the most understanding people I have ever met. He really does take everything in stride. He didn’t even get mad when I told him it was I that cut the air conditioning in your house that one day.”

“Felix, you’re drifting.” She said.

“Sorry. Back to it.” Felix cleared his throat, “After we got all of that out of the way I told him that since he summoned me, accident or not, we had to make a deal or else I could never leave. So we made a deal.”

“And this is where my worries come in.” Marinette said, “I fought you for a week before striking a deal. You’re alone with Adrien for one night and he’s quite literally made a deal with the devil. So just tell me what it was he did wish for.”

He reached out a hand and gently stroked her cheek. “He wished for the brute to be a gentleman,” His voice broke a touch, “or in my case, human.”

Marinette shot to her feet so fast the chair clattered to the ground behind her. Human? Her throat felt dry. “He can wish for that?” 

“Apparently so.” Felix chuckled.

“But why?”

“Because he loves you. And he’d do anything to make you happy.”

“And he thought that was you?” Marinette joked.

Felix scoffed, pretending to be wounded. “Was he mistaken, love?”

“How much did that cost if not his soul?”

“Turning a demon into a human is seen as a punishment where I was from. My bosses were already pissed at me for how much time I spent up here, complaining about me going soft. They were going to punish me somehow but in their eyes Adrien did that for them. So they may have let the price slide just this once.”

“How is being human a punishment?”

“Loss of immortality and you are now under the sway of god again which you had fallen from before. It’s basically seen as a betrayal to your fallen peers.”

“I have so many more questions about the logistics of this. I mean, do you have a soul now? What happens when you die? What is your DNA? Do you even have a place to live?”

“In order: yes, I don’t know, I don’t know, and no. That being said, can I stay your house for a couple weeks? I have literally nowhere to go and no money.”

“I’ll talk to my parents. Maybe you can take the photographer’s advice and become a model. He said he knew an agency.”

“A model? I can see it. I may be mortal but I am still hot as hell and devilishly handsome.” Felix laughed. The sound filled Marinette with warmth.

“On second thought I don’t think you need your ego fed anymore.”

“Too late, I’m already imagining it.” He started making ridiculous poses.

“Okay cool it, Jojo.” Marinette rolled her eyes. She approached him, resting a hand on his chest. “Are you really human?”

“Yes.”

“Are you here to stay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you…do you…” The question was stuck in her throat.

“I do.” Felix cradled her face in his hands. “It isn’t much and I’ve a lot to learn still but that’s half the fun of love isn’t it?”

“Yes.” She was crying now. Felix gently wiped away her tears and waited patiently for her to calm down.

“So, are you happy?” He asked.

“I am. I thought I’d lost you forever.” She hiccuped.

“You think you could drive me off that easily?” He pressed his forehead to hers, “You couldn’t shake me when I was a demon and now that you’re my girlfriend you’re never getting rid of me.”

“Girlfriend? Jumping ahead of ourselves don’t you think?” She laughed, “Shouldn’t you take me on a date first?”

“Was extinguishing every light in Paris so we could watch the shooting stars not a good enough first date for you? Cause I hate to tell you but I’m not gonna be able to top that now without any powers.”

“How about dinner?” Marinette suggested, “Then dessert at Andre’s.”

“Sounds perfect.” he leaned in closer. “But first I am going to drag us back into the far stacks of the library to make out because that is all I have been thinking about since that night we watched the stars.”

Marinette stood on her toes and pressed her mouth against his. Her hands balled in the fabric of his hoodie. His hands wove into her hair pulling her closer still. Butterflies, fireworks, bouncy balls, everything was going off inside her as he kissed her deeply. This was what it was supposed to feel like.

He wasn’t letting her go any time soon either. One kiss followed another more desperate and hungry and loving than the last until they were both out of breath. “I love you,” She whispered against his lips. “I love you, Felix.”

“I love you too, Marinette.” he kissed her again. “I do have one little condition though?”

“And what would that be? More eclairs?” She giggled punctuating her words with small darting kisses.

“Well yes, obviously, but more than that I want to make one last deal. An official end to my demon dealing ways.” He looked at her with so much love and adoration it threatened to strangle her. “I’ll trade you the rest of my life for the rest of yours. Sound fair, my love?”

Marinette laced her hand with his, “It’s a deal.”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! It means a lot and really made my day reading through all of them! You guys are the best! I was not expecting a lot of attention towards this fic cause it was just a sudden idea I got and decided to write out. Turned out pretty good I think all things considered. This was a lot of fun to write and maybe some day down the line I'll write another Felinette fic but for right now it's back to the regular love square for a while.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and if you guys are interested I have other Felinette drabbles posted for you to check out.
> 
> Have a wonderful day! Lots of love!  
> -Dakota


	13. Epilogue: A New Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tale ends and another begins

_*One year later*_

The small apartment above the Dupain-Cheng bakery was full to bursting with excited teenagers mingling and laughing amongst themselves. There was a small collection of presents stacked precariously in a corner to be opened later. Felix couldn’t wait to tear into them but was told they needed to do the whole birthday cake business before he was allowed. He had never thought he would have a birthday. It seemed such a silly idea when Marinette brought it up last week.

Seeing as how he was human now he needed a birthday and today was as good a day as any. He may not have been born but it was the one year anniversary of the start of his new life. That was cause for celebration enough, wasn’t it? He couldn’t help but agree with her on that.

Mr. Dupain called the attention of the class of students in the apartment over to the kitchen to sing and get cake.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Felix! Happy birthday to you!” The crowd sang as Marinette sat a large red velvet and chocolate cake in front of Felix.

“Blow out the candles and make a wish.” Marinette told him.

He smiled across from her, the candlelight casting a warm glow on her features. He looked back at the candles and searched for a wish. What was there to wish for? He already had so much. Much more than he had ever dared hope for. It was staring at him with bright baby blue eyes right now.

_I wish for this happiness to never end._ He thought before he took a deep breath and blew out the seventeen candles lined on top of the cake. The class cheered and Marinette’s parents went about slicing and serving the cake. Being the birthday boy Felix got the largest slice offered.

“So...” Marinette sidled up next to him. “What did you wish for?”

“Isn’t there an old superstition that bars me from telling anyone my wish lest it not be granted?” Felix quipped.

“You of all people are going to be superstitious?” Marinette scoffed, “Seems rather ridiculous, don’t you think?”

“Just a precaution, love.” He stared back at the large slice of cake and licked his lips. “Your parents outdid themselves this time. It looks positively delicious.”

“Don’t be shy now,” Marinette ran a hand through his hair, “Have a taste!” She shoved his head into the slice on his plate.

He came back up with frosting and red bits of cake stuck to his face. “I fear I have been a bad influence on you, my love.” Felix wiped the frosting from his eyes. “But I am also quick to forgive this boorish behaviour. Come here, lets have a kiss.”

“No!” Marinette tried to bolt but he grabbed her and nuzzled his frosting covered face against hers as he tried to kiss her. “Felix! Quit it! Felix!”

“One little kiss!” He held her in place as the rest of the room laughed at the odd couple squirming in their seats.

“You are such a dork.” Marinette grabbed his face and gave him a quick but deep kiss. The taste of buttercream adding to the sweetness of it all. “But you’re my dork.”

“And there’s no getting rid of me.” he wiped a smear of frosting off her cheek and popped it into his mouth.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the apartment a dark shadow lingered out of one of the windows watching the display of joy and love within. It seemed the treacherous snake inside was none too tortured by his supposed punishment. His entire aura glowed with happiness.

If he could not learn his lesson through the damnation of humanity then he would learn in other ways. The shadow’s gaze slithered to the girl on his arm with her dark ebony hair and laughing blue eyes. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That had been the name on the contract. A pretty name for a pretty girl. A beautiful tragedy waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that if you liked this story you may continue to read what I write. The next chapter in this story is Deleterious.
> 
> Or if you are happier leaving it off here that's fine too. I debated on whether to make a sequel for a bit but ended up liking the idea too much to leave it alone. (This whole epilogue is purely meant for sequel bait)
> 
> As always I wish you all tons of love and give you heaps of thanks for reading!


End file.
